Day Light Moon
by xXCharlieCullenXxx
Summary: This is the story of the girl Carly Cullen, better known as Charlie Cullen. She falls in love first with Jacob, then Jimmy. But find out what happens when she winds up getting pregnant by Jacob. Some lemons  ; And Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle is my coriter
1. Chapter 1: Can't Take It Need Space!

**Can't Take It. Need Space!**

I never thought I would see the day. The day when Edward would find someone, anyone. And they've been together for two years going on now. And no, she's my sister in law. How do I even begin to describe her? It's not as hard as it seems. I mean she's sweet and she's, ya know, new at this whole "being together in a relationship" thing so I get it. But boy, has she taken over my life all right. Everything is about Bella! Bella this, Bella that, Carly, come take your valuable time and spend it on Bella! Really? I mean, come on! I'm a teenager! I need to have fun. Well teenager/vampire. But still! Anyways, she is pregnant. Pregnant! I didn't think my brother had it in him. Well, then again, there are a lot of things that I really don't understand about my brother.

But Bella, boy is she dumb! Her and my brother are now having a baby that is HALF VAMPIRE! She is so incredibly dumb because it's killing her. It is legitimately killing her. And Bella wants this thing to be alive instead of her. Is she that much of an idiot to put my brother, Edward, through this? What about her father, Charlie? What about her mother Rene? What about _my_ sister, Alice? What about Edward? Edward looks like he is gonna kill him self! He feels that this is his fault. I swear, is everyone in my family an idiot, or is it just me?

"Carly, can you please get me some blood for Bella?" Edward asked, pain thick in his voice. You could hear it. All the time. Everytime he talked, pain was always there, sticking to his voice.

"It's Charlie," I responded angrily. I changed my name _four _months ago to Charlie; FOUR! And only Carlisle, my adoptive father, calls me that, "Sure it's not like I don't have a life of my own. Why not?" I said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and get the damn blood!" Rose yelled. Rosalie is another one of my various sisters. But Rosalie...Rosalie is the biggest damn jerk in the world. She is the meanest girl I've ever met. She absolutely used to despise Bella and we used to be close. But now that Rose knows that she is having a baby, she's Team Bella. One of these days Rosalie is gonna get it. One, for not supporting us when we told Bella that if she doesn't get that thing out of her, she will die; two, for being the meanest vampire since the Volturi; and three, cause she deserves it!

"I'm so happy I am going to that party tonight! I don't have to deal with you guys!" I yelled. I wanted them to feel the pain of missing me. I haven't been out of the house for three weeks, except when I go hunting. I care about Bella, a lot, but I had to get out. Fast. They were holding me hostage! It's the middle of the summer and I haven't been able to go anywhere. This should be against the law. Teens should be able to be free during the summer, not locked up in their houses!

"Wait, you said you would help us watch Bella, incase we have to go help Carlisle!" Edward yelled back. What was he saying? I never made an agreement with any of them! I swear this family was going to drive me insane.

"No, I told you that I was going to a party with Manny, Emma, and Marco. Why can't Alice help?" I pleaded.

"Never mind. If you don't care about Bella-," Edward pushed.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" I yelled, getting aggravated. I hate when he gill trips me.

"Alright, so you will help us?"

"No, I promised them I would go! Please Edward! I never get to do anything around here!" They were not making me give up my freedom tonight!

"I'll watch her," a deep voice said. Who said that? And whoever it was has a very nice deep voice.

"No, Jacob it's okay. You don't have to," Edward said, thoughtfully. Who was Edward talking to? What's a Jacob? I think that is one of the friends of Bella's who I'm not allowed to see or meet. I heard it was because he gets very mad and disgusted by vampires. Plus I'm a "magnet to trouble", so I would make him even more upset. This was what I was told, but I kind of beg to differ. He seems like a sweetheart.

"S'kay. I want to make sure she okay," that beautiful voice said again.

"Yeah, please Edward? I want Jacob to stay and help," Bella moaned with the energy that she still had. Wow, I think this is the famous Jacob. See, Bella is also in love with Jacob, but not as much as she loves my brother. This girl is a mess.

There were times that I hated her because of what happened. She stole my brother. He hardly talks to me anymore, but I have to love her like a sister. I mean, she took over his life, my life, my whole family's life, and SHE doesn't even care. And then she runs off with this Jacob kid _specifically _after he says 'Please don't go there I don't want you to get hurt' and she basically replies, everytime, "Screw you."

"Maybe. Let's just get that blood for you. Carly, hurry up! And you know that's not true," Edward said.

"_Edward, you know it's true,"_ I said in my head. Edward is a mind reader. It was a package he got along with the vampire deal. It gets so annoying though, because you can't have any secrets with him, ever. My other sister, Alice, she has a gift to, she can see into the future, but she doesn't necessarily search to see the future, it just sort of happens to her.

"Call me Carly one more time Edward and I will put you into a coma! And stay the hell out of my head," I growled. He tends to always search into my head because I'm a "trouble maker."

"Can you just get the blood please?" Edward begged. He was losing patience.

"One sec, I'll be right down with the blood." I ran into Alice's room to find her with Jazz, kissing. EW! "Uh, sorry. Alice I need to borrow a dress. I have a party in like five minutes." It was so awkward. Jasper was another one of my brothers. He was extremely quiet. He also has a talent to control emotions.

"Sure, one second," Alice cheered. Alice used me as a mannequin. She is what you called a hard core fashonista. Alice could have been a fashion designer. When it comes to fashion, she is amazing. She should own her own shopping mall. I walked down the stairs getting the blood.

"Thanks Al- Oh, hey. You must be the famous Jake," I stuttered. O-M-G, if you were here, you would have said the same thing. If you were to see this guy, you would have understood my facial expression. Emmet looked like he was about to die of laughter because no one needed to read minds to hear what I was thinking. Jacob, his muscles were amazing! We knew Edward was thinking that Jacob better watch himself, but I hope he doesn't.

"Um, yeah. Bloodsucker, I didn't know you had three sisters?" he said without his eyes leaving mine. I was giggling and smiling like an idiot probably.

"Who let the dog in?" Rose whined. I wish I could smack Rose. She was always so prejudice against other vampires or any other immortal species. The only good quality about Rosalie was that she was amazing at make up and doing hair. And that was exactly why I was coming down stairs. So I put on a nice smile when she walked in the room.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, Charlie Cullen. I'm not really home a lot, so you probably haven't seen me around here. Except for these days considering it's like a Nazi camp in here. I'm either at a party or I'm just not home. I get so bored here all the time. Plus, some people are very over protective so I don't get to participate in any fights and wars; even though I am very strong," I glared at Edward and Emmet. Emmet was the last of my siblings. He was the funniest and the best of my brothers. He was my favorite out of all of my siblings. Emmet was the male version of me. He was sarcastic and mean and aggressive. That's all me right there.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Jacob, Jacob black. But _you_ could call me Jake," he smiled. It warmed my frozen heart and I felt it starting to defrost.

"Carly, I need that blood," Edward said, getting aggravated.

"IT IS CHARLIE! I hate the name Carly, why don't you get a marker and write it on your hand so that you can remember; since you can't remember any other way. Here, take the freakin' blood. I'm sorry about my brother, he's...Edward. What are ya gonna do about it, you know? Can't choose your family," I laughed. And then he smiled. All the ice on my heart broke off. I though I actually heard it beating, "Um...er... Alice, I need that...um...my...that...dress," I stuttered again. I was probably acting like such an idiot.

"How about the purple one? It looked great on you last time you wore it," she yelled from upstairs. I don't understand why she was yelling even though I have vampire hearing considering I'm a vampire. It sounded like she was yelling into my ear.

"Yeah, I like that one, and Rose, can you do my hair?" I asked, smiling my little over growing smile. I heard Edward cough and my eyes ran to Jacob. He was BLUSHING! I think I might have a heart attack. Why was this boy having such an affect on me?

"I'm watching Be-," Edward cut her off.

"Go ahead rose, I'll watch Bella, go fix her hair. It takes you two seconds anyway," he whispered. Edward sounded like he just jumped into a fire. I felt so bad for him to deal with this.

"Okay... Do anything, I will kill you!" Rosalie growled. She really wanted that child.

"Please Rose?" I was getting impatient. I started to bounce a little on the stairs waiting for her.

"I'm coming," she growled back. Apparently, she was a little resistant from me today.

Rosalie couldn't resist doing my hair and she knew it, but she was afraid Bella would change her mind to get the baby out of her. I know Alice would see that, but Bella is very stubborn and undeceive. If she were to change her mind, she could change it in a second.

I know this is totally selfish, but Jacob is on my mind now. I wanted to figure out who he was, what he was like, his hobbies. I was trying to think, but Edward didn't like that I was thinking about him.

'_If you don't like it,' I thought,' then don't listen to my thoughts.' _ I changed my thoughts any way, though. I could see he was getting very frustrated. I wonder what Manny and Emma were wearing; I hope I'm not too dressy, I mean it is the party of the year. Manny and Emma were my best friends. They've been my best friends since before I was a vampire. They new, among with some other people. But not many. Carlisle and the family trust them as do I. They help me with everything, even sometimes my vampire problems. Like when I first met Edward, I had a crush on him. I mean, have you seen the man? He's pretty good looking, but of course, Bella came along. The funniest thing though, is that my friends were all obsessed with my family because they were all just so...gorgeous. It made me smile to know that people thought I was gorgeous too.

There was three gentle taps on the door. They were here. Someone opened the door because I heard Manny's heart race. It was probably Jasper who she was crazy in love with. Rosalie just finished my hair. She straightened it and put a cute little purple bow. She smiled to her self and let me go. I slipped the dress on the dress, and of course Alice took out her camera and I posed once. She kept like scrap books of me in all of her dresses.

"Hey, is Charlie ready yet?" I heard Manny ask. She sounded a little flustered as she bored into Jasper's eyes.

"Sure, one second Manny," Jasper answered. I ran down the stairs. Jacob stared at me for like ten minutes. Edward growled.

"Hey, Manny!" I squealed. I haven't seen Manny in so long. She looked so pretty. She had on a dark blue dress that went just above her knees, and ruffles on the bottom. She had on matching blue heels and her hair was curled. When we were younger, me and Manny use to look exactly alike. But since I'm extremely pale, that concept has gone away. But my Spanish looks have not gone away. I'm half Quileute Indian and half Columbian. Boy did I look Spanish, though. My native American didn't show much.

"You look great! Your dress is amazing!" Manny smiled. We were so excited.

"So is yours! You look like a princess!" I giggled. I heard Jacob's laugh in the background and a shiver flew down my spine.

She laughed, "Did you know there are humungous wolves out side of your house?" She said, a little frightened.

"Don't worry, Manny. They're not going to eat you, I promise. I think they are helping us in some shape or form," I said.

"Yes, we are," Jacob said, "We are actually protecting this house from any intruders. I hope they didn't startle you outside," he worried. If I was human, which thank god I wasn't, I would have blushed like crazy. He was nothing like the guys told me he was. He was really sweet.

"No, we were fine," Manny said, drool coming out of her mouth. He looked down at me and smiled, and I think I melted. He was oh...so...such...GORGEOUS. He was so much taller than me, too! There were no words for him.

Suddenly, Edward yelled, "Enough! Go Carly! Just go!" He started to shake a little, so me and Manny ran out of the house. As soon as Jacob closed the door, I heard yelling. Edward yelling.

We were on our way to Emma's car when Manny wouldn't stop smiling at me. What was her problem? My brother just yelled at me and she was smiling? What the hell?

"What?" I asked.

"You like him!" she screamed. The whole house probably heard her.

"I just met the kid!" I argued.

"Love at first sight."

"Oh, go eat a cow."

"So you do!" Manny pushed.

"We are gonna be late," Emma said, jumping out the car, "Will you two please get-wait, what happened?"

"She likes another guy and she is not admitting it."

"Jeez, Manny, shut your freakin' gob okay?" I yelled, getting aggravated.

"WHAT? IT'S BEEN SIX YEARS SINCE YOU HAVE EVEN LOOKED AT A GUY; AND SAID THAT HE IS CUTE! This like big news here! But we will talk about it in the car, common you guys, we are gonna be late and Jimmy will hate us! Except for Charlie, of course," Emma laughed.

"Yeah, Manny, please common, don't- wow, look at Charlie!" Marco was shouted out the window. I laughed to myself and did a little pose for them.

"Charlie, sit in the back with Marco," said Emma, always taking charge.

"Okay," I said, feeling a little better. I wasn't going to get into a fight over a guy. I have to remember to keep my temper. I laid my head on Marco's shoulder.

"So what is his name?" Emma pressed.

"Who?" I asked, trying to seem like I didn't know what she was talking about. The funniest part though, is the fact that I kind of do like him. He was...flawless. And Quileute Indian! He has it all.

"The kid you like."

"I don't like him! I just met Jacob." Boy, did I regret saying that.

"Oh, so his name is Jacob! That's a hot name. Did you see those muscles on him?" Manny yelled, sounding like a two year old. I was about to tuck and role out of the car. Then I remembered the way Manny was looking at him, and I got a little jealous.

I guess Manny saw my expression because she stopped talking, and Emma followed. The car ride was silent. The only sound was the music. But as you probably know someone had to break the silence, sort of like a tradition. But I don't know who it was going to be. Usually it was Marco or Emma. But neither of them were breaking it, though. I guess they were waiting for someone else, and it was dead silent in the car. It was creeping me out. I had to break the silence.

"So...Emma, who are you dating?"

"I already told you that I am dating Shawn. What about you?"

"I know-," Manny started.

"Manny, don't start," I whined.

"Would you tell me that you liked him if you did?"

"I like him, but only his looks. I don't know how he acts. Remember when Paige dated Spinner last year, and Spinner turned out to be a total jerk. I don't want that to happen to me. I want him to ask me out so bad, though!"

"What?" They all said it at once. I thought for a second that Emma was going to pull over on the side of the road.

"CHILL! What, am I not _allowed_ to want to go on a date? I kept thinking and thinking about it, and you could see Edward was getting pissed. And Jacob kept blushing. It was all just so perfect. I mean, maybe it was because he is a werewolf. Maybe something could happen...because I know my cousin Seth and his sister Leah are pretty aggressive werewolves and scary people when they transform."

"He is a werewolf?"Marco yelled, sounding scared.

"Yeah. But he does seem like a really nice person. This is the friend I was telling you about, Bella's friend, that's him. "

"I wish I could have seen him," Marco said, getting upset.

"Whatever happened to Dylan?" I laughed. His expression was just hilarious.

"I just want to see him. Jeez. You should get to know him."

"Maybe he'll be just like you?" Manny smiled.

"If he is, that would be amazing because then I will definitely date him," I moaned. We all laughed at the same time at my reaction. This man was just too much! Well, he looked like a man. A big man. I was almost tempted to lick my lips.

It was true. If this guy was exactly like me, then I would fall madly in love with him. I think I'm going to talk to him one of these days and just...get to know him. Maybe we will get closer. Maybe closer than I think. The scary part was that I wanted to get close. I felt like I needed to. What was happening to me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? What about Jake kept me hooked onto him? Now this was getting freaky! I don't want to become a stalker or anything. I think I should just ask Bella about him and get it over with. It would be easier in two ways. One, Edward can't read her mind. Two, Jacob wouldn't really find out cause me and Bella were close.

We were almost there at the party. I should leave early. I couldn't think how I would ask Jimmy when the party is over. I hope he doesn't think that I want to leave because I don't like him. I just felt bad that I left Bella there without a non-maniac vampire. Well, Jacob isn't a vampire and maybe he is a non-maniac like me-'STOP IT!' I told my self. I have to stop thinking about him.

"Wait, what were you saying about something might happen?" Emma said, worry crawling into her eyes. I could see them through the review mirror.

"It's nothing Em, it's okay," I said, trying to calm her down.

A few more minutes past and I was still thinking how I was going to ask Jimmy. I should just casually bring it up in a deep conversation or something. Yeah that's what I should do. What even harder is just that, he likes me. A lot. And he makes it so obvious. And I feel so bad. I mean, I like him too, it's just...the whole vampire/human thing doesn't work for me. Ugh, this is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I could ask Emma to do it for me. Or Marco! Yes I would ask Marco to- oh no! We were here already! I have to hurry up and ask Marco.

"Marco!" I yelled before he escaped

"Yeah? Charlie, what's-"

"Marco, hey what's up buddy?" my friend Spinner yelled. Did Spinner really have to do that?

"Hey Spin! I'm good. What about you..." I heard him say as they faded away. Ugh! Now what was I supposed to do? Maybe I could ask Paige to do it? No I couldn't ask Paige. I owed her already for helping me break up with J.T. CRAP! Maybe she already forgot about it. I mean it has been five years.

We walked into Jimmy's house and everyone looked amazing! It was as if Alice walked into the place and dressed everyone. Already Manny was eyeing Craig. What else is new? They have been dating for quite a while. Emma was looking for Sean.

I can't believe Sean is in a wheelchair! Sean was shot during a school shooting by this psycho kid. I couldn't believe it. Alice wouldn't let me save him. I hated it. She knew it was going to happen. I feel as if it was yesterday. See, last year, the psycho kid, Ryan, came back to school. He went to therapy and everything for couple abuse because he put my best friend in a coma. So when he came back, people started making fun of him. He became psycho again and brought a gun to school. The real bully said that Sean was the one making fun of him. And he shot him right in the back. When I heard what happened, I didn't talk to Alice for weeks. She kept saying it was his natural path, I said that was a load of crap. At least he isn't in one forever. He only had a few more months.

Anyway, they are still together. Emma comforts him when ever she can. Though, it's astounding that they are still going out. I thought something would happen. It happened before. Either they got into a fight cause of something stupid Sean did or they got into a fight for something Emma wouldn't do. They were always like that. It was sort of like something out of a book; she was the good girl, and he was the rebel.

"Whoa, look, the spot light of the party finally arrived," Paige said. I reacted like I was startled so that I would look more human. Now, there is something about Paige that is just so interesting that keeps me close to her. I think it's her drama. We've been friends since I started coming here. She loved my style. But she was always jealous of me and Manny because we had the party gene in our system. We also had the perfect hair.

"Hey, you look great," I said, trying to flatter her.

"Thanks, but you look amazing!"

"Not really. You look better," I pushed. I batted my eyelashes.

"What do you want you little troublemaker?" she whined.

"Paige, I need you to tell Jimmy that I have to leave early."

"Ha! You wish."

"Please! I need you to. I don't want him to hate me. Although, I think he already does."

"Have you seen Jimmy? Hun, he is crazy for you! It's as if he really needs you. The problem is that he also likes Hazel. I don't think he truly loves her, thought. The way he loves you anyway."

"Thanks. Like that helps. But still can you please?"

"No. If I do, then you never will be able to stop asking me for help or to back you out of something. Plus you owe me."

"Fine! Ugh!" I moaned. Paige was being totally unfair, but she was right, "Do you know where he is then?"

"Yeah, he is in the kitchen. I think he is waiting at the window for you," she laughed. I was going to kill Paige for that. Did she know how dangerous it was to insult a vampire? I think I should show her. But not _here. _I would do it later where no one was there. That would make me laugh even harder than me laughing when we found out Bella was pregnant, and _that_ was pretty funny.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I felt bad leaving the party, and then I felt bad leaving Bella alone without me. Besides, Bella wasn't that bad. I kept thinking of ways to tell him. And I was so thirsty. So that's also why. I had to hunt or about seven people would be in great danger. I know who would be first. Alex, she was the human version of Rosalie, except Rosalie worse! They could be twins if the wanted to. Alex was one of the school bully's that also made fun of that psycho kid all the time. She was the one who almost got killed because I was going to kill her. She has hell to pay.

I walked into the kitchen. Jimmy looked pretty hot. He was wearing a button down shirt and jeans. He smelled...almost delectable. Wow, was I thirsty. I don't think I was ever this thirsty.

"Hey, you made it! You look...beautiful," he blushed. Jimmy looked like he was so happy and excited to see me like a five year old locked in an ice cream shop for three days. I guess Paige was right. He was standing right by the kitchen window. You would think he was obsessed!

Jimmy was always the one to throw the parties. And the best ones! His parents were both lawyers, and extremely rich. He always got to go to good concerts, and plays, and get everything before it comes out.

"Aw, thanks. And yeah, the party is a real hit! Hey...uh...when does the party end because, well Bella need me, and I'm really, really thirst?" He stared straight into my eyes, and I could see he was a little frightened. I guess my eyes were black.

"Oh, um..."

"I'm sorry Jimmy, you know I love to party, and you are the bestest friend anyone could ever have, it's just that Bella needs me. And I could kill someone if I don't fix this problem. Which honestly, wouldn't be a bad thing," we laughed.

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize. Well its 9 o'clock right now so it ends in three hours."

"Will you hate me if I leave at 11 o'clock?"

"Of course not! Dude, I'm not like Paige. It's okay I totally understand," he said, laughing.

"Thanks. You're an amazing friend," I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek. I heard his pulse go up immediately. Crap! How could I be so stupid? That was the worst thing to do. I was giving him hints. I liked him, too, a lot. But I couldn't I wasn't ready for that. I didn't feel comfortable dating Jimmy. He knew that I was a vampire and that it would be dangerous for us to date. He was okay with that. But I also knew that he wasn't gonna give up. Love is a battlefield, that's what I always say.

"Come and dance," screamed Marco. Marco was amazing, although he was gay, he is like the sister that I never had. I laughed to myself. He was always there when I needed him. Marco always comforted me if my brother would lash out on me, or even when there was a huge event that evolved around Bella, I would vent to him. When ever there was a huge event, my family acted as if the whole world revolved around Bella and that the world was going to end if they didn't fix it. I hated it, and Marco always understood that. He was truly my best friend.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, giggling. Marco was also a party person. He loved to go to parties or even school dances. We would dance until we were dead. Well, until he was dead tired, I technically am dead already.

"What time is it now?" I asked cautiously after it felt like I've been there for three hours. That wasn't good. I was supposed to leave in two hours. I was trying to keep time so that I can get home to make sure Bella was okay before she fell asleep.

"It's only 10:10. You got to get into the party."

"I know, I just feel bad leaving Bella with my freakazoid of a sister, and nervous wreck of a brother. She needs a normal person there."

"How is your brother holding up?"

"Marco, if you were to see him today, I felt so bad. He is blaming all of this on him self. I feel like this is kind of my fault. This would have never happened if I didn't ..."I started. I'm so stupid sometimes! I thought about the night that Edward asked me what to do. He was so scared. He usually went to Alice for this stuff. Why he went to me? No idea. He never told me.

"If you didn't what?"

"If I didn't tell Edward to kiss her! I take full responsibility for all of this. For the marriage. For the baby. I feel-" If I was human, I would be crying, because I felt terrible.

"You don't take any responsibility for any of it. Charlie, they had strong feelings with each other. That isn't your fault," he said, rubbing my arm, trying to comfort me.

"Charlie, you got a phone call. It's your brother, Edward," Jimmy called over the crowd. Uh oh. What happened? Was Bella okay? I ran to the phone.

"Thanks Jimmy. Hello?"

"I need you to come home. The baby is breaking Bella's ribs. On your way, I need you to get Carlisle and tell him to bring a little bit more blood."

"Alright. I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and sighed. It was breaking her bones? What the hell was up with this freakin' creature feature? This is not good. This thing was killing my brother, my sister in law, and me. Bella was like the weird sister I never had. She was reckless, idiotic, and the WORST liar in the world, but I loved her, and I wasn't going to let her die.

"Jimmy, I got to go. Things are really bad with Bella. I'll call you if anything," I yelled and ran out of his house. I ripped off the pumps Alice gave me, and ran at full vampire speed to Carlisle's office.

I felt bad for her and my brother. I think Rose should really be helping Edward. Why did she have to be so self absorbed? The thing is that Edward won't _make_ Bella do anything. I would strap her down to a table and take that thing out of her. One of these days I am going to do that and Edward better help out. Maybe Jacob would help... I am ridiculous! As I run home to see my sick sister-in-law, the only thing I could think about is Jacob Black. Is Carlisle's office to the left or the- oh, yeah the right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Human**

"I'm here. Where is Bella?" Carlisle called. Carlisle also felt horrible for them. He felt as if he should have done more research. For what? He didn't know this was going to happen. He didn't know it was physically possible for a vampire and a human to have a child. Sooner or later Jasper is going to start saying it was his fault! Everyone is going loco! I swear, my whole family has a story about how it's their entire fault.

"Bring her up to the hospital bed upstairs. Rosalie I need you to get another cup of blood. Let's go!" Edward commanded. It sounded like Transformers. I laughed to myself "Auto-bots, transform." That used to be my favorite show. We all ran upstairs and saw Bella. She was in so much pain.

"Where did you feel it crack Bella?"

"Right here," she pointed. It was on the right side of her torso. I felt so bad for her. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my right side. I ignored it for a little, to see if it would go away, but it got worst. I slid to the floor holding where it was hurting. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach! I didn't know what to do. The pain was coming from the same place where the thing broke Bella's rib. They noticed after a little bit that I was on the floor. I was holding where it was hurting.

"Carly! What is wrong?" Alice ran to my side. I was surprised to see her. I thought she was going hunt-

"OW!" Bella and I screamed that at the same time. What the hell was going on?

"Carlisle what is happening to them?" Emmet screamed. Edward, Rosalie, and Esme were trying to calm down Bella. She was in as much pain as I was. Jasper, Emmet, and Alice were trying to calm me down. I was screaming so loud. I was so in pain, that I ripped the dress off thinking it would help. But it didn't. They had to hold me down to the floor. Jasper checked my rib. Alice was checking my hip. There was a big black spot forming where the pain was coming from. It looked like a giant bruise on my side.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" I screamed. I couldn't stop screaming. There were three huge wolves in the hospital get up now. I couldn't tell which one was Jacob. All of them phased back. It was weird. Jacob ran to Bella, and Seth and Leah ran to my side.

"What did you do now you damn bloodsuckers?" Leah yelled. The door bell rang. Esme opened it and told them to go away, but they obviously didn't listen. It was Manny. Manny ran upstairs, along with Marco, and surprisingly, Spinner. Where was Emma?

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" then, I started to gasp for air. It felt like I had to breathe. Marco ran to my side also. The others were in shock, so they couldn't move. It got really quiet extremely fast. All you heard was Bella crying. Why did she stop screaming? Rosalie carried her downstairs. Edward ran to my side now, too. Oh! My torso felt like someone was punching me. Emmet was pushing my stomach. Why did it hurt so much? I screamed from the pain.

"STOP IT! DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE HURTING HER!" Marco screamed. Edward looked furious when I looked at him. Marco didn't look scared, but I knew he was.

'Edward, stop, leave him alone,' I thought.

"What did you say to us? Who do you think you are?" Edward growled. Edward went to grab him, and I freaked.

"Don't touch him! He is just trying to-." I heard a crack in my side now. Carlisle was screaming. I don't know what he was screaming, because he was trying to scream over me. I was gasping for air again. Marco still didn't leave my side. Edward poked me again. I tried to punch him and failed. My hand hurt now, too. What was happening to me? I felt weak. Restless. Like I wasn't worth living. Like a human.

Then they heard Bella scream, too. Like she was transforming into a- vampire? It sounded like the burning scream that I had. I felt my face flush of all its color. I've haven't felt that in a while. What was going on? Were we switching forms? Was she turning into a vampire, while I was turning back into a human? My torso, this time, was getting bigger, huge. I was not thirsty anymore. My arms got very weak, but I was still white, but not as white as a vampire. I was mortal. But what about Bella? Everyone ran down stairs, except for my friends, and Leah. She wasn't interested in Bella. She looked like she didn't care that Bella was downstairs in pain. She was hovering over me now. I was screaming and she was with me the whole time and not caring about Bella. I loved that about Leah, I was one of her only friends. Then it all just stopped. I stopped screaming, Bella stopped screaming.

Jacob came to check on me. Trailing behind him was Seth, Alice, Emmet, and Esme. I felt kind of happy that Edward wasn't up here, because he would kill me for the way that I was looking at Jacob. Marco ran to my side and gave me a huge hug. It hurt, but I didn't say anything. I was so out of it; I had no energy left in me what so ever.

"Oh my God! That just scared the living Jesus out of me! When I saw you like that on the floor screaming, I really thought it was your end. And then when your brother-," he just kept rambling and rambling.

"Marco I would love to here the rest of your story," I was still a little shaky, "But I think I need to get some clothes on." He agreed. I saw Jake there. Staring at me. Looking up and down. I just realized, I was in black, neon green lace, pushup bra, and lace matching black panties.

Manny was crying in a corner. She ran to me and I didn't care, half-naked or not, I had to hug her. She was so worried. I felt her pain, because she felt mine. Alice brought me up some new clothes, since my other ones were torn apart.

After I got dressed, I thought to myself and about all that happened. I had to talk to Jacob alone. I had to ask him about the Quillet Indians. What happens when Quillet Indians become vampires? What happens when venom enters there blood stream? Maybe he can help me? But, when? Or Leah and Seth! Maybe I can ask Leah, she probably knows more.

Carlisle did some test on me and Bella. Bella was fine. She was still human and pregnant. But me...the big black bump was still there, I turned human in a house full of hungry vampires, and I had no where to stay. My scent was very strong. stronger than Bella's. I couldn't stay in the house. Especially not full of vampires. Where would I stay?

"She should stay with Jacob," Carlisle murmured. Everyone looked at Carlisle. I was getting really tired. Just in general. All of the stress my family put on everyone.

"No. Are you crazy? Carlisle, letting the one sister I have that gets into more trouble than anyone I have seen move into a teenage boy's house? Why can't she stay with one of her friends?"

"Hey!" I yelled. It took me a lot of energy for me to get that out. I got a little wobbly, and almost fell over. Jacob helped me stand up. He wound his arm around my waist and took my hand and helped me up. His hand touched my bump and his skin was so hot! But, oh, how it soothed my bump! Jacob smiled at me. I blushed. Whoa! I haven't blushed in five years. It feels like forever.

"She can't stay with one of her friends because the bump cannot be seen by there parents or they will send her to the hospital. Also if any thing happens like this again, Jacob can just scoop her up and bring her over here. If it was Bella and she had no other choice Edward, would you let her die? No you wouldn't. Carly is still your sister," Carlisle pointed out. I love how Bella is always brought into every conversation in this house! Edward glared at me.

"It's Charlie. Jeez, you guys remember nothing," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Carlisle, Edward is right," Emmet said. Why was he defending Edward? I thought Emmet was always on my side?

"He is," agreed Jasper, "Carly is very delicate right now. Jacob has a temper tantrum, and she snaps in half like that." He snapped his finger in a very odd manner, and I tried not to laugh. Now I knew that he was going to agree with Edward. But seriously, over exaggeration much?

"Charlie!" I screamed again, making sure they knew my name. Jake laughed and made sure I could stand on my own. But he never moved his hand from around my waist. I was trying so hard not to squeal. I could see Jacob was a little mad about what they said about him.

"Yeah. Jacob can get pretty angry. Plus-." I didn't let Emmet finish.

"Do I get any say in this? Seriously, Carlisle is right. None of my friends live close enough. If I stay here, Jasper will eat me. And Edward, if you had no other choice and I was Bella, you would send her to Jacob's place. Bella do you think it is okay if I go and stay there?" I asked. I knew Bella would be okay with it, considering she was in love with him. I smiled to myself.

"I agree with her. I think it is okay that she goes. Edward, I think it is a good idea. Jacob could help us, too. Maybe he knows some Quillet vampires," she laughed. That girl was so dead. She looked like there was no life in her. None what so ever. Bella was okay, but she wasn't getting any better. Jake smiled again, which was followed by a blush from me. Bella was starring at Jake starring at me.

"Go pack," Edward mumbled. I knew Edward was really upset about me staying at Jacob's. But I wasn't. "Don't push it," he whispered. I giggled. Jacob's arm unwound from my waist, and I whimpered. My bump started to hurt a little again. Like his body was my medicine. Bella fell back asleep. Manny and Marco came upstairs to help me pack. Spinner had to leave; he wanted to go tell Jimmy what happened because Jimmy was freaking out.

"Your brother looks really mad," whispered Manny as we walked up the stairs. I couldn't walk because I was so...weak.

"Oh, he will get over it," I scoffed. I turned around and saw my brother. He was fighting off a smile. I could see it in his eyes. He was also scared. Edward and I used to be really close. When we would get bored, when Bella wasn't in the picture, we would write songs together. We would always create the most difficult songs to play because we loved the challenge; worst than Sondheim. Then he switched with Emmet, and we would have wrestling matches for fun. But Edward knew I was hurt when Bella came in the picture, because Edward was supposed to be mine, my mentor. My best friend. I guess not...He heard everything I was saying, I knew he did. But, Edward was hurt because I was leaving. And I was hurt because he left me...

"You need to pack some really cute pajamas," Marco said, getting excited.

"Dude, I'm only staying till Bella has her little monster. But I am excited. I have to admit it. Did you see him put his arm around my waist? I almost died! And then he kept smiling at me. Did I blush?"

"Like twenty times! And yes!" Manny was good at exaggeration.

"Hey. Are you okay? Spinner told me that you were like screaming to the top of your lungs!" Emma has always been really comforting for me, "Like everyone from the party is here."

"I am going to kill him!" I yelled. I hated when Spinner opened his big mouth. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I hated that I didn't know who it was. Jimmy barged into my room and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Oh Charlie! Are you okay?" He sounded really worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have to tell you guys something...I am human again..." They all looked at me. Jimmy was in shock. Emma and Manny gasped. Marco had humungous eyes. I was astonished myself, trust me. I still can't believe it's happening to me...

"How? I mean-."

"When Bella has her child, a few days after that, I will become a vampire again, but until then, I am a human. Also..." I stared at them for a while, "I am really hungry so I think we need to go McDonalds and get some food! A lot! I just realized that I haven't eaten in six years! It sounds weird, but it's true. And I have to finish packing." They all laughed for a brief second.

"Why are you packing?" Jimmy and Emma said it at the same time. Kind of freaky. I think Emma is like reading people's minds and like saying it at the same time to scare people.

"I have to stay at Jacob's house. I am kind of nervous. I really don't know a lot about him. But...he's...I think he's the one. I think I actually am starting too like him a lot...But also he can tell me about the Quillet Indians and-" Jimmy cut me off.

"Hold up. Who is Jacob?" Jimmy scoffed. He was angry. Ugh, why did I just say that?

"The guy with a lot of muscle, down stairs on the couch, long hair," I said, trying to leave out the fact that he's flawlessly gorgeous.

"And he is gorgeous!" Manny yelled. Ugh, she is too much.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jimmy wanted to talk to me, alone. He was not happy. They all went in the hallway and Manny closed the door.

"How long have you known this kid? Why do you have to stay there? Can't you stay at Emma's house or something?" listed why was he asking me so many questions?

"I have only known him for...," Well it is two in the morning, "I have only known him for six in a half hours. I can't Carlisle said that I have to stay there because if anything happens he lives close, he can carry me here, and fix me. I can't stay here. I really don't feel like being a meal for vampires, thank you very much," now I feel really out of breathe.

"I don't want you to," he stated.

"Why?"

"I just don't want you to."

"It is not your decision Jimmy. Bella thinks it is fine, and I need to...Jimmy this is-."

"I am going to ask Carlisle if you can stay with Emma. Or Marco, Charlie," he started.

"What if something happens to me? Jimmy, they cannot see my bump!"

"Can I see the bump...?" he asked slowly. I showed it to him. His eyes were wide open. He touched it. The bump felt cooler now. It was burning hot before. I jumped, his hands were so cold...

"Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"A little. It was just a little cold."

"Yeah, it's like burning hot. You aren't staying there," he pushed.

"And what are you going to do about it Jimmy Brooks? Carlisle has treatments here that could save me. If I don't make it here on time, I could die and then-." He didn't let me finish. His lips crushed mine. My instincts told me to stop, but I didn't want to. I kissed him back. Oh why did I do that? It has been five years since I kissed someone. It felt kind of good. I couldn't stop though. There was this power that was taking over me. I couldn't do this. It was going to hurt one of us...I know it. I pushed him away, as gentle as possible.

"I won't let that happen. I love you too much," Jimmy finally blurted out.

"Jimmy, I-."

"Shhhh. It's okay. Go ahead stay there. It is-." I cut him off this time and kissed him again. I had no idea what I was doing, but it felt so good. My arms locked around his neck. His arms wounded around my waist and pulled me closer like Jacob's arms did earlier. My bump was hurting, but I didn't care. His hands were so securely around me, that I wanted him to hold me forever. I couldn't contain the way I felt for him because deep inside me, I knew that I too loved him. But then as he was kissing my I thought of Jacob. Maybe when Jimmy put his arms around me, it reminded me of Jacob. I was imagining me kissing him. That I was pulling his long tangly, shiny hair. That he was there, holding my waist and pulling it closer and closer. That he was-

"Umm," Emma interrupted. I blushed, it was perfect timing, "Carlisle wants to see you down stairs."

"Okay one second," I whispered. She left the room. Jimmy and I stared at each other for a long time. My bump hurt when he let go, and I almost fell. He caught me.

"Jimmy that was nice...really nice. But I don't know what came over me. I am getting feelings for Jacob. I have to stay there. This can't change anything, I'm sorry..."

"So that meant nothing to you? Why do I even try?"

"Jimmy please," I pleaded. He walked out of the room. I chased him down the stairs. "Jimmy please wait!" I called. He slammed the door in my face. Everyone was starring at me. I felt so embarrassed. I ran up to my room. Wet moister filled my eyes. I was crying. I haven't done that in a while either. Marco ran after me. He hugged me. I cried in his arms for a good ten minutes saying how stupid I was. Then Edward knocked on the door two minutes later.

"Marco can I talk to my sister please?" he asked calmly. Marco nodded and said "I have to go anyway. Text me."

"Please don't leave. I want you guys to go with me and get food. Plus I have to talk to everyone in Degrassi and tell them it is a massive bruise thanks to Spinner."

"Okay," he left.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing," I lied. I was bad at that. But he just read my mind.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss him? That you're imagining this all? Already the hormones start, and you just turned human! Why did you say you were getting feelings for Jacob?"

I didn't answer. I tried not to look at him.

"Why did I say yes? You are not going to stay at Jacob's, not after that!" he yelled aggravated.

"I want to go and stay. This is between Jacob, Jimmy and Me. No one else." He looked at me in shock.

"You are not staying there. And when did Jacob get into the picture? Why is he even in the picture?"

"You don't need to know anything. For once in your life leave me alone!" I took the suit case and went downstairs.

"Can we leave now?" I asked Jacob. I was grumpy.

"Yeah, um, are you okay," Jacob said thoughtfully. He stood up and looked at me. He was so adorable. It was a good start. I calmed down a little bit. I felt rejected.

"Kind of. Thanks," I mumbled, wiping off my smeared make up. I talked to everyone there. That was really tiring. Manny and Marco had to go, but Emma promised to bring me McDonalds, so she was going with Marco and dropping Manny off at her house.

"Okay, common. I'll take your suit cases, considering you look like you are having a little trouble there," he laughed. I guess I was going to Jacob's now.

I hopped inside of his little car. It was a Volvo Rabbit. I fixed one of these in the repair shop. It has a killer engine. It was cute, small, and perfect. Just like him. For a second I believed in love at first sight. It, mind sound crazy, but Manny started to make sense. That is funny because I thought no one ever did anymore. My stomach growled and I giggled. I got out of the car and asked Jake to hold on one second. He nodded and I ran to Edward and gave him a big hug.

"I'll be fine. Watch Bella, go," I whispered.

"You know I just want to protect you. You're the only sister I have with a virtue."

"I am the only person in this house that has a virtue." We laughed together. He sounded worried.

"Bye."

"Bye. Be careful, and don't get into trouble. You better watch my sister Jacob Black!" My brother was so over protective. Jake yelled out his window now. "You guys stay here," he said to the wolves.

It took us like 15 minutes to get to the house. They weren't kidding. He lived closer than I thought. I got out of the car. The little house was so cute. It was small. It had a garage that looked like it was homemade. That is another one of my things to do: Make a garage. The inside was even cuter. It kind of looked like my old house, before I became a vampire. It felt like home, like I needed to be there. I thought of all my human memories. My first best friends, Casey Langner and Tibby Welton. They were there for everything. My first time at Degrassi, when I met Jimmy and we became best friends. It all came back to me. I tried not to cry. It was hard to contain all of it. I put my stuff down.

"You can stay in my room; I will sleep on the couch," Jacob said. He put down my suitcase and accidently bumped into me. I guess I was so weak, and I almost fell flat out, onto the floor. But he caught me and stared into my eyes. It was silent for a moment, and he didn't let go.

"Sorry," he whispered. He never looked away and his eyes continued to bore into my eyes. Until my stomach growled, again. Ugh! I was so aggravated! Why couldn't they have brought me food earlier! Why? We both laughed and he helped me up.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. You don't have to do that. I can sleep on the couch if you want, or even the floor."

"No, it's okay. Plus, incase I have to leave and see Bella for an hour or two; I don't have to wake you up. Here, I'll show you where the room is," he smirked. Oh how adorable he was.

"So you go ahead and get settled. You go up the stairs and it is the second door on the left. If you need or want anything, I will be on this sofa relaxing."

"Okay. Is it okay if I ask one of my friends to bring food over? She offered to and I am really hungry?"

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"No it is okay. Relax, you work really hard. Can you just call me when she is here? I am sorry I am being really pleading and-."

"Don't sweat it. You're the guest. I will call you when she is here. Are you sure you don't want me to make something?"

"Yeah, you get your rest. Thanks for letting me stay here. That was very sweet of you."

"Your brother didn't seem to like it that much. Are you two attached?"

"We used to be. And then Bella came in the picture. In fact, I got kind of jealous, but it warred off. Me and Emmet got close. We would wrestle all the time. It is a lot of fun. I would win most of the time. But I think he is just letting me win."

"You like to wrestle?"

"Yeah, I play football in school. I tackle all the players. It is funny because at each practice at least two or more guys go home with a black eye," I laughed, but he laughed along, "My friend Jane helps me. Next year is my second to last year. I don't want to leave. It is the best high school in the world. I've been going there for like 7 years. I had to flunk a couple of years so I could stay with Carlisle and them, I made a weird excuse. I couldn't go to forks because all of my brothers and sisters go there. There would be too many. I used to live in here too, but then my mom moved. I am sorry, I am probably boring you to death."

"No, not at all. It is really interesting. You used to live in reserves?"

"Yeah. I went to high school here and everything. I used to have just one friend here, but she probably doesn't live here anymore."

"Who was it?"

"Um, her name was Emily Young."

"I know her! She still lives here. Maybe you to could meet up again."

"Oh my gosh, that would be amazing! Um, sorry, you should relax. I am going to go unpack."

"Okay. Remember, if you need me just call."

"Okay, thank you again for letting me stay here."

"No problem." His room was bigger than I expected. Wait, I just thought to myself, who does he live with? Is it okay for me to stay here? I walked to the stair case.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you live with a guardian?"

"Yeah. I will explain everything to my dad when he gets home," the door bell rang.

"Okay." I hope it was okay for me to stay here. I heard his voice. It was husky like Jake's, except huskier. I was ease dropping, I was being rude. I should stop. But I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Umm Dad, we have a guest. She is in my room."

"She? What, you made a new friend? You're over Bella? Have you imprinted? Jake, it is two-thirty in the morning. How did you meet her? Isn't it a little early?"

"Actually, she has to stay here. Carlisle said. She just turned human. Her name is Charlie. She was a vampire. But she has only been one for five years. I never met her until today. Until Bella has her child, she is staying here. Her scent is so strong, like when a baby has just been born, so she can't stay there. She is half- Quillet Indian, half- Spanish. I am really starting to like her. Don't ruin this Billy because I think she likes me, too."

"Jacob she is a vampire for crying out loud! I thought you said you hated vampires! And if she is going to stay can I meet her?"

"Charlie," Jake called my name. He sounded very happy. I bet you I blushed.

"Yeah?" I walked out of his room down the stairs into the living room. I saw a man, probably in his fifties. He was in a wheel chair. He had long hair just like Jacob, but shorter. He really did look like an Indian, like a Cherokee Indian.

"Hi, I am Charlie Cullen," I shook his hand, "I hope it is okay for me to stay here. If it's not then you can kick me out."

"Of course not. You are welcome. I am Billy Black. So tell me a little about your self."

"Well, I was a vampire, I play football, and I love to wrestle. I like a lot of guy sports. They give me a challenge. I know that may sound really weird. I love to dance in a competition called "The Streets". I am in a band. And that is pretty much it," I was out of breathe again. I wobbled a little, but I was fine once I got on balance.

"Well, you're like a female version of Jacob. Except the dancing and band. What position for football?"

"Running back."

"Wow, you must be really good."

"Well, my friend Jane is better. She plays Quarter Back. We are both better than all the guys."

"Wow. Well you must be-," the door bell rang. It was probably Emma. Jake answered the door.

"Hi, is Carly there? This is for her," surprisingly, Marco was at the door. He had a bag with McDonalds. Just what I wanted. Uh oh.

"There is no Carly here-."

"Hey Marco. He doesn't know me as Carly, he knows me as Charlie. And thanks so much. Where is Emma and Manny?

"Emma is in the car and Manny is at home."

"Okay. Tell Emma I said thanks and that I will pay her back."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Sorry about that Mr. Black. Continue."

"I was going to say that you must be really tired, but at the look of the huge bag, you must be starving."

"Dad, she hasn't eaten in five years. Of course she is hungry."

"Sorry, sorry. Seth said that he and the guys were coming over later. I am going to my room. I'm very tired. Nice meeting you sweetheart."

"Nice meeting you, too Mr. Black."

"Call me Billy. You don't have to be formal. I'm not going to bite your head off. I swear. You have to be like Paul in order to do that. Jake your sister is staying over Paul's house tonight. She will be home by ten."

"Okay dad. Goodnight," he was kicking him out.

"Goodnight, Billy." Me and Jake were the only ones up. It was kind of like we were alone.

"So you can go to the room and eat if you want. And, question, why did that guy call you Carly?"

"Carly is my real name, but I like Charlie. It sounds tougher. Plus, I work at a car shop, so it's funny when the guys go 'Charlie will be right with you' and I come out and there eyes bulge out of there heads. And it's okay. I'll eat here because I could make a pretty big mess. If I even leave a crumb on the table, it would look like a mess. I will clean it up if I do."

"Okay. You don't have to." How was I supposed to ask him? I'll just blurt it out. Just like that.

"So, I have a question. Sorry if I am being… too pushy, but, being a Quillet Indian and stuff, is that why I turned back into a human? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. When you are Quillet, you're not supposed to be a vampire. You are either human or a werewolf."

"Oh." I stuffed a chicken nugget in my mouth, and took a huge bite of my Big Mac. Oh! So good. It has been five year since I have eaten a Big Mac. I used to be hooked on these babies. "That makes a lot of sense now."

"Yeah. You must be pretty hungry." Ugh. I was probably eating like a slob. My phone started to ring. I ran to his bedroom to answer it. I didn't want to wake up Billy. It was Jimmy.

"Hello." My voice was shaky. How was I supposed to talk to him? We made out for like three minutes and I told him that I was getting feelings for another guy. I am a horrible person.

"Carly, I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"Why? Jimmy please don't-."

"No Carly, I am done playing these games. I can't take it anymore if I am not going to win. You have just turned human and I kissed you. Then you kissed me back and told me that you had feelings for another guy." The tears started to swell up. I started to cry, but softly. "Carly please don't cry." I hung up on him.

"Are you okay?" Jacob ran to the door. I quickly pulled my self together.

"Yeah I'm fine. I am just going to go for a walk."

"Okay. I am going to stop and go check on Bella and the others."

"Jake. Who was the girl at the hospital get up? The one that who looked clueless."

"Leah. I wouldn't mess with her. She bites." We both laughed.

"Are there any other tips I should no?"

"No, just be careful. Don't want you to get hurt. Plus if anything happens to you, it's my head. Edward would rip me to pieces."

"He is so over protective. I feel bad for Bella. Never being able to take a chance. That is why I have a motorcycle. Well it isn't mine. Its Edwards, but it is so much fun."

"I have a motorcycle, too! It is a lot of fun. Uh oh. We have company. Crap." The door bell rang. It was another Indian boy. But this one was a little bit shorter than Jacob and he had a crew behind him.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Jacob, you have come home."

"Actually, I haven't. I have to take care of someone."

"Bella is here. Let me in."

"It isn't Bella," he quickly said. Blocking his entrance.

"It smells like her." Then he pushed Jacob away and saw me. He was examining my features. Like I was some sort of statue at an art museum.

"Who is this Jake? Is she a… vampire?"

"No and yes."

"Jacob Black! Are you crazy letting a Vampire into your house? Of all the love that's holy!"

"Actually," I cut in, "I was a vampire, now I am a human. I am Carly, Carly Nole Cullen. Or to you, I am Ms. Cullen. But my friends call me Charlie. I know it is a guy name. Now there is nothing wrong with a vampire staying in a werewolf's home until my brat, selfish, annoying… well you get the point, sister-in-law has her thing, I am a human. So fuck off!" He stared at me in shock. I think his name was Sam.

"Yeah what she said." I giggled.

"What is going on?" Uh oh. Billy was up.

"Nothing Dad. Go to sleep."

"Sam what are you doing here? Charlie are you okay? Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Sure. Thanks for asking. Night' Jake," I blushed again. I have to stop doing that! It gives away too much.

"Goodnight, Charlie." He smiled. Ugh! He was so gorgeous! I just wanted to jump on top of him pin him to the ground and kiss him. His smile was unbearable. His body was b-e-a-utiful. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. But how can I resist? This isn't fair. Why couldn't we be together already? It was like fate was keeping us together, but also keeping us apart.

"Wait a second were not done yet, Charlie."

"Excuse me? I say we are done. I am not in the mood all right bub. I am not going to fight some guy. I'm tired. It is three o'clock in the freakin' morning. Also, your not my friend, so again, I am Ms. Cullen."

"Sam leave her alone. Charlie, you could go to sleep. If you need anything, just call me."

"Okay. Goodnight Jake." As I walked out of the room, I heard Jake and them fighting. Then I remembered to clean the table. I ran back into the kitchen and stuffed the Big Mac in my mouth and threw out the chicken nuggets. I took a sip of my soda and then threw that out, too. Jake kicked them out of the room.

As I walked into the room I remembered why I walked out. Jimmy had just told me that he hated me. He ripped my heart out. Why? I called Manny.

"Hello?"

"Manny," I started to cry.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"Jimmy…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was crying I couldn't stop.

"I'll stay on the phone with you if you want." Jake ran into the room, like he knew what was going on and he hugged me. Like a big bear hug. His hot body was against mine, my head against his chest. I felt like we were close. I hung up on many and I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up on his bare chest. I was a little tired. It was nice and comforting. It made me calm. He was still sleeping. His arms were around me, tightened. I didn't want to wake him up. I laid there enjoying are positions. It was like we were conjoined. His face was gorgeously still. Like he was dead. The only things that proved to me that he was sleeping were that he was breathing and his heart was beating. His hot body was no longer foreign to mine. I don't think he cared if I smelled, or was a vampire, or my brother hated him.

"Oh my gosh," he woke me up completely. I flipped onto the other side of the bed. I was still sleepy.

"I am so sorry, Charlie."

"No it is okay, I needed a hug anyway. And that is mostly my fault." Billy wheeled into the room. It was nine thirty in the morning. I was still tired.

"Jacob Black, in the kitchen, now!"

"What did I do?" They both went to the kitchen. I was ease dropping again, but I was mostly dropping. I was so tired.

"What were you doing in her room?"

"Dad, she was crying in her room last night. I was comforting her."

"By sleeping with her?"

"No! Dad. I would never. I don't even know her that well. Yeah, okay, she is gorgeous, but I wouldn't go that far. I am not stupid like that parasite. I am loving and caring. Her boyfriend dumped her last night. He broke her heart. I don't want to do that. I am going to do just like what I did for Bella. I am going to patch her up. And maybe she will fall for me. The parasite told me everything. Well, they weren't really together, they were best friends. He kissed her, and she kissed him. Then she told him that she had feelings for me. She did all of this for me. So, she deserves comforting."

"And how do you know that he was telling the truth?"

"Because, that bloodsucker can't fool me. Dad, please don't ruin this!"

"Ruin what?"

"The relationship we are starting, did you know that every time we talk, she blushes at least three times. Every time I speak to her, I feel like we are getting closer, and closer."

"Jake, please don't tell me you like her because she is kind of like Bella?"

"No Dad, I told you, I am over Bella," I am really liking this conversation, "I am really starting to like her."

"Alright. The big bon fire is in two days, you should ask her."

"Already did."

"When?"

"The first time I met her."

"Ugh. Jake you don't know how to take things slow do you." I dosed off. The door bell woke me up.

"Crap, it's Seth."

"I like Seth. He is nice kid."

"He is annoying, Dad."

"Not like Paul, or Leah."

"Or Bella. I have to go and check on her."

"Bring your friend."

"She isn't allowed to go there. Jasper might eat her, well that is how she put it."

"Hi Seth."

"Where is Carly?"

"Who?"

"Charlie."

"She is sleeping."

"Well wake her up!"

"Why? I am not going to. It is too early. She hasn't had a very good night."

"I have to talk to her about the kid from last night."

"That Jimmy kid?"

"Yeah. He keeps calling her house. He said she wasn't picking up her cell."

"He broke her heart. I don't want her talking to him. He might hurt her again. I won't let it happen to her."

"What? You like her or something?" Seth yelled. It got quiet for a minute and then heard him gasp.

"Edward can NOT find out. Seth I swear. Come here, I was comforting her last night cause she was crying, and then she fell asleep in my arms. Then I fell asleep with her still in my arms."

"You slept with her?"

"No, you idiot! Not that way. It's like we already know each other. I'm falling in love with her." I woke up. After those six words were said, I was in shock. My heart was in shock, too. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to say I love you too, but I wanted to hear if they would say something else.

"But Edward cannot know. Seth you have to swear that you won't talk about it, think about, and memorize what I told you. I know that the bloodsucker is going to find out sooner or later. I choose later."

"Alright! I swear."

"Good." I got up; I figured it was long enough. I needed to get up. Even though my eye lids weren't fully open, I wanted to get up.

"Hi," I said, sounding a little sleepy.

"Hey. Good morning. How did you sleep?" Jake asked.

"Great. Thanks Jake again. That was really nice of you."

"My pleaser." Seth mumbled something and Jacob smacked him in the back of his head.

"Carly-."

"It is Charlie. I don't like Carly."

"Charlie, Carlisle wants you to come home. He wants to do some more tests on you. They locked Bella and Edward and Rosalie in a room upstairs and everyone else is hunting. And one of your friends, Jimmy I think, says to call him."

"Did I ever tell you you're really annoying? No I'm not calling him. I hate him. He is no longer my concern. Ay dios mío! I just left the house! Are you kidding me? This is why I have no life."

"What?" He looked at me and then turned to Jake, "Anyway, Jake, Edward also wants to see you."

"Great, what does he want now?"

"He is probably going to ask about how I slept. He is so over protective," I said, knowing it was the truth. Damn overprotective family.

"He only wants to protect you."

"From what? I swear my brother is an idiot," I walked off mumbling to myself in Spanish, "Nunca puedo hacer nada sin él, a hacer preguntas. El es un hijo de una tortuga marina. No puedo esperar hasta que tenga UN NOVIO!" Which basically means: I never get to do anything without him asking questions. He is a son of a sea turtle. I can't wait till I get a boyfriend!


	3. Chapter 3

**When Your Brother Finds out You're in Love with a Werewolf**

The house looked normal again. Like nothing ever happened. It was pretty clean. I wonder how Bella was. I hope that she was feeling better soon. She was really bad yesterday.

"Carlisle?"

"Over here." He was in the kitchen. It smelled like heaven in there. It was pancakes, bacon. Blueberry pancakes to be exact. Mmmm, my favorite! I ran into the kitchen. He also had my raspberry syrup. Carlisle truly cared about me.

"Jacob, your plate is right here."

"Thanks, but it's okay, I'll eat later."

"Jake, please eat with me. I don't want to eat alone." I was pleading him. It was working. If only it worked on my brother.

"Okay." Yes, and I won, too!

"Jacob, after you eat, go upstairs and talk to Edward. He is really anxious to talk to you. And you and I young lady need to have a talk." Crap. That was his "in trouble" statement. I got that last year for telling my teacher, Ms. Hatsolaskis, that she will never get married with her personality like that, and then I broke one of the science vials. What did we have to talk about now though? I didn't do anything. I hope this isn't about last night. Nothing happened between me and Jimmy, he hates me and I hate him. End of discussion.

"I was going to let the girls talk to you about this," he whispered in my ear, "But I will get a head start."

"Jake please, do not hurry on eating, chew and swallow very slowly." He was eating faster than I did last night.

"Actually. I have to hurry and eat because I want to check on Bella,"

"She isn't going anywhere. She doesn't even have the strength to move from the bathroom to the bedroom. I feel so bad."

"Done. I will see you in a bit and then I will drive you home."

"Okay. Carlisle, question, do I get to go places besides here and Jacob's place?"

"Yes, but Jacob must go with you. Incase anything happens."

"Okay- ow." My side was hurting. I was holding it tight. It hasn't hurt all night. That was good. It's like when he's gone, it hurts.

"We could talk later. Let me do some tests on you now."

"Okay." Carlisle picked me up and brought me there very fast. It was really cool. All I had to do was blink and we were there. We were actually in the home hospital. Where was Bella? Shouldn't she be in here?

"Carlisle, where is Bella?"

"She is in Edward's room."

"Oh. Okay. My side really hurts."

"Your friend Jimmy keeps calling here. Where is your cell phone?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened? Tell me."

"Carlisle, I don't want to talk about it."

"Carly Mariah Knoll Cullen, tell me right now! This boy is constantly calling the house! If you're not going to talk to me then at least talk to someone please."

"No, I don't want to! Carlisle, I don't want to even think about it!" I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me like a father would comfort their child. "You want to know what happened? I made out with him, and then I told him that I liked Jake. Then like not even five hours ago, he called me and told me that he hated me." I wasn't just crying, I was hysterically crying. I couldn't even breathe. Carlisle looked at me in shock. I wasn't telling the whole truth though, because I also love Jimmy. "I really like him Carlisle. It feels like love at first sight. He is everything for me. He is perfect. And he's into me too." I thought for a second what I was about to do. Then I knew it was right. "Hey Jake?" I called. I also knew that I am going crazy. My heart stopped. I felt this rush of adrenaline come threw my body.

"Yeah?" He walked into the room. Still shirtless. That didn't help me stop myself.

"Come here a second." He walked over. I pulled his head closed to mine, and kissed him. Ugh, so good. It felt like he was my first real kiss. He was kissing me back and Carlisle was there starring at us in disbelief. Edward is going to have a fit. I don't care, I thought. I knew at that moment Edward heard me. We stopped and stared at each other for two seconds and then we went back and kissed each other. He grabbed my waist, and I heard this deep moan. It was him. His tongue slipped into my mouth. It was warm and wet, but delicious. I massaged his with mine. Then, I moaned. Again, bet you I blushed. Edward walked in the room, but Jake and I were a little preoccupied, so we just kept kissing. When we heard Edward gasp, we instantly pulled away. Stupid redness in the cheeks won't leave me alone.

"How dare you kiss my sister!" he yelled, stunned.

"Edward stop."

"You stay out of this, we will talk later."

"For what? I kissed him. I wanted, correction, I needed to kiss him. My body craves for him all the time. I can't stop thinking about him. Jimmy just ripped out my heart. And that was the best kiss that I have ever had. So leave him alone, and deal with me."

"But he kissed you back?" He took another step forward. I got off the hospital table and stepped forward.

"So? I wanted him to. Leave me alone Edward, you aren't my dad, I don't have one, he died and went to hell. I have no men in my life, so I chose Jacob. And like I said," I turned to Jacob and bit my lip, "you are a really good kisser."

"Thank you. Your not too bad yourself."

"Don't encourage him," Edward growled.

"Edward she is about your age, she loves a kid that is her age. I trust Jacob. He wouldn't hurt Carly." Carlisle trusted him. That was good.

"It's Charlie," I threw in there

"Charlie, you don't even know what love means."

"Yeah I do, because I have fallen in love with two guys: Jimmy and Jacob."

"You love me?" Jacob sounded happy.

"From the first time I saw you," I mumbled.

"Edward, me and Charlie have to leave, my sister is coming home from Paul's house and she doesn't have a house key."

"Don't come back, Jacob Black. You are no longer welcome in this house."

"Well, I say he is. And he has to because Bella wants him to." We walked out the front door. I felt bad when I talked to Edward like that. But then, I felt strong because I took control. I don't take crap from anyone. When we got into his car, I hopped in the passenger seat. I kissed Jacob again. His lips moved in synchronization with mine. He cupped my face and continued kissing me. We stopped for a minute.

"Were you telling the truth about the 'I love him' thing? And do you seriously love that other kid?" I was panting and he did a little giggle, but then got serious again.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I love you, too. But, that other kid...Didn't he hurt you?" I kissed him again.

"Yes, he did. But you could never stop loving a person." I blushed. Ugh. I really got to stop doing that. "How are we going to tell your dad?"

"I will tell him, and then figure the rest out later."

We arrived at the house. It was a little awkward. We wouldn't stop smiling at each other. But Billy was here. So we had to keep it low key. I went into the room and called Marco. I told him all about everything. He went into complete shock.

"You kissed him? You have only been there for one night. Was he good?"

"Amazing, but it was wrong. I should have waited. But Marco, I couldn't. He is so perfect. Ninety nine point nine percent of the day he is shirtless, and that doesn't help. I couldn't resist him any longer. The bad thing about it was that I did it in front of my own father. In front of my own brother…"

"Which one?"

"The worst one of all… Edward."

"Oh My God! What did he do? What was his facial expression?"

"Marco I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to talk about him. He is gorgeous. When he is shirtless, I gasp, but to my self of course. I love him. His abs are amazing. Did I tell you about this morning? I would die to just lay on it again. Or just at least touch it. And he as long hair which makes him even more gorgeous."

"Just, make sure he doesn't hurt you. I would…get Emmet to beat the crap out of him."

"Ha. Marco I love you so much. Thank you for backing me up. You're the best friend I ever had."

"I heard about Jimmy. He told me everything. He loves you, give him-."

"No! I am not going to give him a second chance."

"Why?"

"Because! He broke my heart. And I don't want to go through it again." He paused. Then he spoke softly.

"But you love him."

"Marco, please. I don't want to talk about it."

"But do you love him?"

"Marco-."

"Just answer my question."

"Yes. Yes I love him, but as a brother."

"You don't kiss your brother. Well, in that way."

"Marco. I have to go. His sister should be here any minute and I want to meet her."

"Bye." I hung up on him. I couldn't take that he was telling the truth. But now my heart belongs to someone else. Someone I love very deeply. Even though I have only known him for a short time. Life is so hard. Boys are even harder.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hey. I am going to un-."

"No, wait first. We have a guest and she is probably relaxing in my room."

"I have only been away for 24 hours, and already you have a girlfriend? Does Billy know?"

"Yes he knows. I love her, so don't screw this-."

"You are only sixteen. You do not know what love is."

"Yes I do. I was in love with Bella. Now I am over her and am madly in love with Charlie."

"Please tell me that's a girl?"

"I am not gay, Rachel. I love her, with all my heart."

"How long have you known her?"

"Charlie, can you come out here for a second please?"

"Sure, one sec." I shivered at the sound of him calling my name. I walked over. He smiled at me. "What's up?"

"This is my sister," he grabbed my waist. Holy crap! It was like heaven. My bump was feeling so much better, well at least every time he touches it. I hope I stay human for a really long time. "Her name is Rachel. Rachel, this is Charlie." I shivered again.

"Hi. It is great to meet you."

"Hello. Tell me a little about yourself."

"She doesn't have to. She is very tired. It is 11:00 in the morning, if you want, you could go to sleep." I was about to answer, but my phone interrupted me. I ran to the room to pick it up. I didn't read the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, oh Charlie! I am so sorry! I love you. I didn't mean what I said. I want to be friends. I want you to be mine." It was Jimmy.

"I got to go. Bye."

"Charlie, please."

"Wow, doesn't that sound familiar? I'm done giving second chances. I don't want this, I have Jacob now, and he loves me. I want him. I am sick with out him. Jimmy, leave me alone." I hung up on him. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I hate that I love him, too. Jake walked in. I tried to hide my face, but he found it.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He ran to the bed and took my head in one of his gentle, warm hands. "Who was on the phone?"

"Jimmy," I whispered. He kissed my forehead. We starred into each other's eyes. My cell phone rang again. I didn't want to pick it up, but it was getting annoying, so I picked it up. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"What the hell was that all about? Edward is furious."

"I don't care. Alice he is too over protective. I am sixteen for heaven sake. I am in love with a wonderful guy. He came in on bad timing. His fault."

"You don't know what love is. You should call Edward and apologize."

"Alice, I am not doing this! I have to apologize to everyone today! No. I will call him when he learns that I have a boyfriend. In fact, I will talk to him later. I have to come over again to get more test done."

"You have known him for two days, not even. A day in a half."

"Don't you have a human to watch?" I hung up on Alice. Edward needs to get over him self.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, just do me a favor Jake?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me." He bent over and cupped my face. We were inches away. Billy interrupted us.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a second? Charlie, your next," he said, anger filled his voice.

"Sure," Jake sounded a little scared, and frustrated.

"Okay," I said.

"Dad, what?"

"Carlisle called me. Told me everything. Jacob Black, how much do you want Edward to hate you? Do you have a death wish?"

"Dad, she kissed me. Alright I kissed back. But I love her. And she loves me, too. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you guys have only known each other for a day? Jacob Black, she is a young girl."

"Dad she wants to take it fast! Am I the only one getting in trouble? Come on!"

"Fine, I will yell at her. Charlie?"

"Dad, don't you dare."

"Yeah?"

"How dare you kiss my son? After everything I have done for you this is how you treat me?" Another round of tears swelled into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"DAD! Stop it! Now!"

"No, she should know."

"Do you want me to leave again? Because I will. We will get a hotel room, and I will never come back," as they talked I walked away, "Maybe we would stay at Seth's or Paul's house."

"Jake, I am sorry."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to-. Charlie?" I heard him call my name. I was packing all my stuff. I was going to stay at Marco's house. I was crying so hard, what have I done? I called him, but he didn't pick up. Manny was the next decision. I dialed her number.

"Manny, I need a place to stay."

"What? Why? What happened to Jacob?"

"Long story. Please?"

"Of course. Plus there is a get together today at the house." Manny lived with Emma and her family, for now.

"Okay. Can you tell Emma?" I pleaded.

"Sure, bye." Jake ran in the room as I hung up my cell phone.

"Don't listen to my dad. He didn't mean any of that."

"Jake I think he did. It's okay; I will stay at Emma's with her family until your dad forgives me." I looked at him. He looked really upset. "Hey, look at me. I love you. This isn't about you. This is about me. You could come to visit whenever you want." He kissed me. I couldn't stop. He wouldn't let me. Jake, I wanted to say, but it was impossible. A part of me wanted to, and the other half didn't. He pushed me onto the bed. What was he doing?

"Jake," I said, well at least tried to. I pushed him away.

"No. I want you, now," he said as he nibbled my ear. He went down to my throat. I didn't want him to stop. He found my lips again. I couldn't breath. He was going too far. It's what I wanted, but not now. I gasped before I could speak again.

"Jake, I want us to do this right. I am going to stay with Emma for a couple of days. Just a few. You can come with me if you want." He kissed me again. Our lips moved like- OW! My side started to kill me. I pushed Jake away again, but instead of fighting he saw me in pain.

"Charlie, what did I do?"

"Nothing," I gasped, "My side. Hurry take me to my house. Please."

"Of course." Jake scooped me up and ran out the door, down the stairs, and outside. He ran into my house.

"OW!" I screamed. Carlisle grabbed me out of Jacob's arms and brought me up to the hospital bed. "Help me, please, Daddy, help me. Make it go away, please." I started to cry. I was crying a lot lately. Carlisle stabbed a syringe into the big bump. The morphine burned. Carlisle was on one side and Jake was on the other, holding my hand. Just right then, I think I blacked out. Then, when I woke up, I was in my old house. My sister, Carmen, was on the phone. She was crying. Her friend, Bridget, was at the table sitting there, like she was stone. Lena… Lena, she was dying in the corner. Well, it looked like she was. Casey was at my side and Tibby was no where to be seen. There was a bang. I tried to run away, but my feet were stuck to the ground. I tried to scream for help, but my voice was gone, too. Casey looked at me in pain, and then she was gone. Where was my mom? What is happening to me? Hands covered my eyes.

Before I knew it I was in my real house now. It was dark in the room. I was breathing really hard. Jake was watching me. I was sweaty, ew. 'It was just a dream' I tried to tell my self. It felt like I just got out of the shower. I was shaking as I got up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked sweetly. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. And kissed my forehead.

"Yeah. Better. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. Do you want to go home?"

"I have to talk to Edward first. Apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong? And he might hurt you."

"He is safe. And Jasper is not here. I really need to apologize to him. I feel really bad."

"Okay."

"Then, I have to call Emma to come pick me up."

"Please don't leave. I don't want you to. Please?" he begged. It was adorable, but I was not going to cave in.

"I know. I know. But I want to give your dad some space. He was really angry at the house. I don't want to interfere with your relationship with your dad. I love you too much to hurt you." He took my hand and pressed it to his face.

"I love you, too," he whispered before our lips connected. I laid down back down. That nap helped me a lot. My dad walked into the room as Jake broke the silence once again. "But I don't want you to leave."

"Leave where?" Carlisle asked.

"I am staying at Emma's house for a couple of days, to give Billy some space."

"Why does Billy need space? What did you do Carly?" Carlisle accused I shot up instantly!

"Charlie! My name is Charlie. Char-lie. This is ridiculous. And the reason is because Jacob and I love each other. It's starting a war. Why cant people just face the fact that I have a boyfriend? No not a boyfriend, the love of my life. When I was human, I couldn't have any of this. My parents were very strict. My whole life I had only had one. And his name was J.T York. My parents found out and I was beaten to the ground. And I want one now because I am allowed to get one. Please Carlisle, tell me that you understand. Tell me that you feel happy for me, and that your proud of me for going out for my self." He starred at me and grabbed my hand. "Please? You could lie if you want?"

"No, I am not going to lie to you. I am happy that you have found someone for you. But proud I am not, because, I think you should resolve your problem with Billy. And Jimmy. And Jacob cannot go with out you. If something happened, he could help you here."

"Everything you just said, can you explain it to Edward he doesn't get it. Jacob is like his Bella to me. I need him; I would be useless without him. My life would be pointless. There would be no reason of me to live. No…no… no boundaries that I have. I like boundaries, because the ones that you hate the most, you break them, just to feel good. And I had boundaries, and look at me now. I have this gorgeous creature that I don't even deserve. But he wants me, and I am taking him up on his offer. I love him, Dad. But no one seems to understand that." I stopped. I looked at Jake. He was smiling.

"Doc, I love her. And I like that you understand that. You are the only one really cares about us. My own father didn't even understand it. But, I really don't want her talking to Jimmy, Doc. I don't want him to hurt her. I don't like it when she cries."

"But she would have to deal with her problems soon, Jacob. She still likes him and it is going to hurt her even more if she doesn't."

"Speaking of that, Dad, do you know where Edward is?" I wasn't used to calling Carlisle Dad, or Daddy. But it was a start. Carlisle and I, we kept a distance. Like me and Jasper. He hardly knew anything about me, except that I am a trouble maker. My phone rang again. Everyone was calling me today. It was Craig.

"Hello?"

"Are you coming to band practice?"

"Only if it is near Emma's house, and if my boyfriend can come."

"Who that Jacob kid? What happened to Jimmy?"

"I want to talk to him, but I can't. Not without crying or anything."

"Oh, I don't want that guy here, because if something happens between him and Jimmy, were screwed."

"Well then I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because my dad said I can't go anywhere without him. I have this bruise on my stomach and I noticed you didn't come to my house. So I have this bruise and if it starts to hurt and if I don't get to my house in time I could die. Jacob knows the quickest route. Craig I have to go. I am going to tell my other friends, the ones that don't bug me about Jimmy, that I can't go to dance practice."

"Well then, fine. Bye."

I laughed. "Bye Craig."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I am alright. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't think you should-."

"I got yelled at by Alice this morning because she wants me to apologize. So if I don't, I guarantee you will be missing a daughter."

"He is in his room."

"Tell Rose to get out. I can't insult her, I will get eaten. And she freaks me out."

"Alright." Carlisle was back in a flash. "Go ahead. I think Jacob should stay here with me."

"Okay." I gave Jacob a quick kiss and walked away. I walked down the hallway, very slowly. He was with Bella, I presumed. I couldn't think of how to apologize. My heart raced as I got to his room. I guess he heard me because he opened the door. Bella was sleeping. Thank God! If she found out me and Jake kissed. I don't know what she would say.

"Edward… I am sorry of what I did. I really truly am. I was angry."

"I forgive you. I heard what you said to Carlisle. How Jacob is like my Bella, it is true. I should apologize. I over reacted. I have a question, what was your dream about your family? Have you had that dream recently?"

"No, not really. When I got up I was all sweaty. I was scared. Does that mean anything?"

"I don't know. I will ask Alice. On the other hand just be safe with Jacob."

"I know. I have question too now. Edward, do you love me, you know, as a sister? I mean, I was thinking about it and, if something happens to me…"

"What did you do?"

"Can you just answer the question?"

"Shhhh. You'll wake Bella. Of course I love you. You are my sister. Now, tell me about what you meant about something happening to you."

"Never mind, I have to go finish packing."

"Packing for where? And don't change the subject."

"I am staying at Emma's house for a little."

"Why what happened?"

"Calm down. Don't wig out. Billy got a little upset when he found out about me and Jake."

"Oh. Okay. So what did you mean?"

"I was just curious Edward. I mean, like if something goes wrong when I change back, what happens then? Do I die?"

"Don't think about it that way. You will make it."

"I got to go. Give Bella a kiss for me."

"Okay. Be careful please. Don't do anything stupid."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Edward glared at me. I laughed. Now I had to clear my conscious about two more times. One with Jimmy and one with Billy. Jimmy was going to be more difficult. I don't know how I would talk to him. Where? How would I tell Jacob? He doesn't like me even talking to Jimmy. I got out of the room and went into the hallway. I took my cell phone out and dialed Jimmy's number.

"Hello?" As I heard his voice, I instantly hung up. My brother walked out of the room, crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"You're going to have to do it sooner or later," he said. I nodded my head. My phone was ringing, Edward took it out of my hands.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, is Charlie there?"

"Yes. One second please."

"No," I pleaded. I pushed his hand away while he tried to put the phone in my hands. But he handed me the phone and ran into the room. "Hello?"

"Charlie, did you call me?"

"Yeah, Jimmy, I have to talk to you. I'm…I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Tears started to come out.

"Charlie, I am really sorry. I love you with all my heart."

"I know that now. Please, just hear me out. Jimmy, I love him and he is like my perfect match. You are like my non-maniac of a brother. But I need you to understand that I love him." They came out harder. I slid to the floor.

"Charlie, I understand that. Please don't cry. I want to be your brother, your closest friend. I can't loose you."

"Jimmy…" Jacob walked into the hallway. I didn't look up though. I was afraid to see his face.

"I have to go. Craig is calling me. Bye."

"Please, call me back; maybe we could meet up," I begged.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Jacob picked me up from the floor. I looked at his face as he cradled me. He looked worried, no anger in his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I don't think that is physically possible."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"I don't think you are even close to being right in that assumption."

"Do I hear a bet coming on?" I tried to laugh, but then I realized that his face was inches from mine. I stared right into his eyes. Our heads got closer, and closer and finally, we kissed. His lips were warm and so soft. I was so relieved when he kissed me. I pulled his head closer to mine. He put me down and grabbed my waist. My bump felt so good against his hot skin. I wish we could stay together forever. Then he stopped.

"Does that prove anything?"

"Everything." Then, I reached up and kissed him again.

"Good. What do you want to do now?"

"I have to finish packing."

"Remember what Doc said?"

"Yes, but remember what I said?"

"Yes. But I don't want you to leave."

"I know. But I want to give your dad some time. Billy was really upset. Plus, if you want you can come with me."

"I have to come because your dad said that I have to go everywhere with you," he pushed. He wasn't going to give up. Jake was really excited. We were still outside of Edward's door. He was probably eavesdropping. He is not very good at minding his own business.

"Let's go pack." We walked downstairs hand in hand. Alice blocking the exit.

"Hi? Can you let us go please?"

"We need to talk," she glared. What did I do? We walked into the kitchen.

"Why were you two holding hands?"

"I told you, we love each other." Alice looked like she was going to rip my head off.

"And I told you," she growled, "that you don't know what love means." Emmet walked in as she said that.

"Excuse me?" He was pissed.

"I didn't want to upset you. There was already one person that was upset. I didn't need two."

"And did that work?"

"No," I whispered. I looked at the ground. I have never seen Emmet this angry before.

"So who do you think you're in love with?" That set me off right there. I am not going to take this crap, I had to go.

"I know I am in love with Jacob." I walked away, biting the string to my sweat jacket so I could keep my mouth shut.

"Where do you-?" I didn't let him finish. Now I was pissed. I was pissed because I am sick and tired of people trying to tell me who I can and cannot love. I am sick of people telling me that I don't know what love is. And I am definitely sick of people telling me what to do. I never took it. Not even from a teacher. They would tell me to put my pencil down and I would just scribble away. But I have never seen Emmet so angry about that kind of stuff before. Whenever I said something like "Another boy is madly in love with me," or "Hot guys this year," or "If I was human, I would date him," he would die of laughter. This was like not even close to Emmet's normal behavior, let alone attitude. Jake was waiting for me in his car. I loved that car. It was red like Rosalie's and I love the color red. I asked Jake to put my motorcycle in the car. I wanted to see if I could ride it while I am human.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mind Your Own Bees Wax**

As we packed for Emma's, guess who called me? No, not Jimmy, Emma!

"What's up?"

"Hey, are you bringing your boyfriend to my house?"

"How did you-?"

"Spinner," we both said at the same time.

"Now I can get Jake to pound on him!" He doesn't know how to mind his business. How is he even finding out this stuff?

"Well are you?"

"Yes, I need to. Can't live with out him."

"Okay. That's fine." Then it sounded like her phone dropped on the other side. Turns out Manny took the cell phone from Emma. "Damn it, Manny!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Manny screamed. Jake smiled at me, probably heard her on the other line.

"Yes, Manny, you told me. Now can you let me go so we could finish packing?"

"Sure, sure. He is coming?" Now she was getting me aggravated. She was being ridiculous! She sounded so excited. She hasn't been this excited since Ashley left for London.

"YES," I yelled.

"Okay, you don't have to be so pushy. By the way, Liberty is also sleeping over."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Manny never stops! She doesn't know how to is the better phrase.

"Wow," Jacob said.

"My friends. They are excited because I haven't dated anyone for five years."

"Well good thing I came along." He kissed me on the nose, and we laughed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Jake can I talk to you?" Billy sounded sorry. Like he has done something.

"No," Jake sounded angrier than ever. I elbowed him. It hurt me. My elbow rebounded off of his abs.

"He will be right there," I said. Jake looked at me as Billy wheeled out of the room. "This is why I should be the only one going to Emma's, to not ruin the friendship between you and your father."

"Well, I am going with you because your father told me, too. He told me to watch out for you when you went to go talk to Edward. Also, I am mad at my father for blaming everything on you."

"Please go talk to him."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please," I said, but this time a little bit more… seductive. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed his throat. "Please," I whispered in his ear. I nibbled on it a little.

"Okay. I should disagree on a lot of things now." I laughed. He walked out the door. Yes! I have another trick to use on him! Things just keep getting better and better. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't going to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. They were right outside the door. I kept packing as I listened.

"I understand that you are in "love", but-."

"But what Dad? Huh? Was there a reason to yell at her? You know what, now that's why were leaving."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Because I have to go with her incase she gets hurt. And I love her."

"Okay. Please be careful."

"Whatever." He walked back into the room.

"Be nice to your dad. He cares about you. He wants to make sure you're safe and happy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. But will you be nice to him? For me?"

"Anything for you." He took my hand and kissed it. We were done packing.

We were almost at Emma's and I was starving. Good thing her mom is an amazing cook. Even though I haven't eaten there in a while, I still remember her tacos. They were amazing. I am really scared to bring Jake to Emma's, but I needed him there. If he wasn't there, I don't know what I would have done without him. Emma, Manny, and Liberty are very precise on who I am with because they care about me. But if they say something, I know I am going to loose my temper. I am not a person who can keep there temper. I was a little tired. But Jacob doesn't know where her house is, so I stayed exhausted for the day.

"Just turn right and were there. Second house on the left"

"Kay." We were here and I didn't want Manny to run out and ambush me. So I counted to ten and got out of the car. I got my suitcase and walked to the door. Manny opened. Oh goodie.

"Hi!" She gave me a big hug.

"Can't…breathe." She let go and laughed. "Jake this is Manny."

"Hi." Emma and Liberty walked to the door.

"Come in, come in. Snake is upstairs and my mom is in the kitchen."

"Mmmm, smells amazing in here. What she cooking cause I am starving?"

"She is making her famous tacos, your favorite." She woke me up with those famous words.

"Mmmm. Jake you're going to love them. They have this really spicy sauce and… it's making me even hungrier to even think about them." Snake walked down the stairs. He looked at Jake, then me, and then Emma.

"Hello, I'm Snake Simpson. I am Carly's teacher and Emma's step dad. How are you?" He held out his hand.

"It's Charlie, remember?"

"Hey, I am Jacob. I'm good, thanks for asking. I am Charlie's boyfriend." Jake shook his hand. He was being so polite. It was so…charming.

"Jake, this is Emma and Liberty."

"Hey."

"Hey, come on, I'll show you guys where your staying." We all went upstairs and went up into Emma's room. There was her bunk bed, two sleeping bags, and the couch all set up. It looked like this was going to be fun. Liberty looked at me.

"Did you know our guys are supposed to come today?"

"No! Now there going to be really annoying and pushy. Who specifically is coming?"

"J.T, Shawn, Craig, Jimmy-."

"JIMMY? Liberty, are you crazy?"

"You okay?" asked Jake.

"We have a problem. Jimmy is apparently supposed to be coming."

"What, I thought you two were friends again?"

"Yes, but I don't want him saying anything to you."

"I will behave, I swear."

"You I am not so worried about. It's Jimmy. I don't want him to talk to you alone or anything, unless a girl is there."

"Hey, me and Jimmy are going to become the best of friends."

"Aw. Thanks." We kissed, the girls starred at us and we laughed. "Wait, are they sleeping over?"

"No, Snake would have a fit."

"Oh. But he is okay with Jacob staying right?"

"Yeah."

"Girls and guy, dinner is served."

"Okay, Mom."

"I haven't seen your mom in forever!"

"Yeah, she made all of this for you."

"Aw. Your mom is the nicest."

"Yeah. She like thinks you are like the only friend that eats all of the food that she makes."

"Yeah, thanks Emma."

"You know what I mean." We laughed.

"Babe, you hungry?"

"Babe? That's a new one."

"Fine, I won't call you that then."

"No, I like it. And I can wait till tomorrow."

"No. You're eating." I dragged him downstairs and the door bell rang. It was Craig. I grabbed Jacob's hand and ran to the kitchen. Snake got up to answer the door.

"Hey Mr. Simpson. What's up? Manny's here right?"

"I am fine Craig. And yes she is in the kitchen with the rest of the girls, and Jacob."

"What? Why is he here?"

"Craig, be nice. Carly really likes him. But do me a favor and watch them two together, he seems somewhat suspicious. He watches her like she is going to fall or something. And she is all over him. All the time."

"Of course. No one messes with Charlie."

"Why does everyone call her Charlie? Isn't her name Carly?"

"She doesn't like that name. She says it's too much of a girl name. She likes Charlie because it gives her an edge."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, don't ask me." He laughed. They walked into the kitchen and Craig's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Hey Craig." Manny ran up to him and planted a big kiss on him. And whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Craig," I said, "How was band practice?"

"Horrible. We need our lead singer back."

"Well, sorry I have a humungous bruise on my stomach."

"Yeah I heard," interrupted Spike, which is Emma's mom's name. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of. It hurts spur of the moment."

"Oh." After we ate we all went upstairs to wait for everyone else. Snake and Spike are going out to a party today so we all had the house to our selves. The doorbell rang again. It was J.T. It was going to be weird having my ex boyfriend, the love of my life, and the boy I am still love with together. In the same room. In the same house. Yeah, definitely weird. I walked into Emma's room alone because everyone went downstairs. Jake went up with me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I didn't know if he has had any pass relationships with anyone. I was hoping he had because it would make me feel much better.

"Anything, Hun." We laughed. Then I got a little more serious.

"You love me right?"

"Of course. How can I not?"

"Then, if I were to ask you a question would you tell me the truth?"

"Yes. Charlie, what is it?" He grabbed my waist and looked straight into my eyes.

"Have you had any past relationships?"

"No, I have not. You are my first. My first and my last. Have you?"

"Yes..." I whispered. I felt horrible. I felt disgusted with my self. He had a clean conscious. I was his first girlfriend. I have had one, and he has had zero. He was too perfect for me. I didn't deserve him.

"That's right that J.T kid. If I were to meet your real family..."

"I know. Everyone who knows I am a vampire says the same thing..."

"How did you even turn into a vampire?" Uh oh. I have only told two people this story because my new family already knew. I was a little scared to talk about it. I remember it clearly, though, as if it were yesterday.

"Well, I used to have this weird life. My sister, Carmen, was thirteen, and I was sixteen. Her little friend, Tibby, used to be my best friend. Even though she was only thirteen, she listened to everything. She was like a thirteen year old who was like a twenty year old therapist. And then there was Casey and she was my best friend, but my age. Also, Emily, too." The thought of them made me wonder... "And she had these two other friends too, Bridget and Lena. They were all like meant for each other. Different, but meant for each other. Anyways. My parents have found out about J.T about four days before. I was bruised up.

"There was a scar coming up my left arm, and my right check was red." He touched the scar that was still there and I shivered. "I was all packed and ready to go. I had everything I needed. I went at midnight because my parents leave the backdoor open so my dad can take out the trash. I had to kiss Carmen goodbye. So I did and then went out. I haven't moved yet then, so I was still in reservation. I was wondering in the woods crying. I didn't know where to go, what do. Then, Alice found me. I was dying because...I was killing myself...well, that's how it felt like...I was scared. I thought it was the right way. Then Alice saw me on the ground. She picked me up.

"I woke up in their house. I saw everyone. They were so beautiful. I thought they weren't real because they looked so...breakable. Like little porcelain dolls. Then there was this burning in my throat. Like I swallowed fire. Carlisle told me everything. What was happening to me, what I was turning into, and what they were, what I had become. I didn't understand. I couldn't, I didn't believe them. That's when Edward told Carlisle that he would watch over me. Train me. Like he was my mentor or something." I couldn't breathe. Memorizing that night was like memorizing the day that someone killed your mom or dad or a sibling. I couldn't take the pain. Then I just realized that Jake was hugging me. I was also shaking. I looked at him. He kissed me. Then Emma walked up.

"Are you okay?" she ran to me. Jake went quickly to stand by the door. "What happened," she asked him.

"She was telling me how she turned...vampire. She got a little overwhelmed while she was telling me the story." Manny came upstairs.

"I think you should go to sleep. You look exhausted." I was tired, but it was only nine o'clock and I didn't want Jake to have to go to sleep because of me. My eyes were tearing...I was trying so hard not to cry...

"Yeah. I think you should, too," said Jake. "I'll go to sleep with you."

"You don't have to," I said. I was still shaking. He picked me up and walked me to the bathroom. Emma had my over night bag in her hand. She went into the bathroom and she changed me into my pajamas. Then Jake picked me up and put me into the bottom bed of Emma's bunk bed. I got under the sheets and he laid on top of them. Emma turned off the lights and closed the door. He played with my hair. I was getting even more tired, but I tried to stay up.

"You look exhausted," he said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"No, that means that you have to go to sleep."

"I know what it means. I am not that much of an idiot. I am just saying, is that a good thing when I look exhausted?"

"Your not an idiot at all Charlie. You look like a little puppy that has played enough for a day."

"Well that's a new one." Now I was playing with his hair. It was rough and tangled, but it was so shiny. He looked amazing with long hair. It was quiet and dark. The only thing you could hear was our breathing and mumbling voices coming from downstairs. It was nice having him with me. I couldn't take the fact that we were so perfect for each other. It was overwhelming. To know that I got him, though, is horrible because I don't deserve him. He is so perfect. He probably has never done anything wrong. Finally, he talked.

"So that J.T kid. Did you ever...you know...kiss him?"

I giggled, "Yes, but then I realized that I prefer brunettes."

"Oh."

"Yes, but he was a real gentlemen. Nice. I showed that I liked him, but he turned into a real jerk after we broke up. I got my friend to break up with him for me. She told him that I couldn't see him because, well, my parents found out."

"I still can't believe your parents did that to you."

"Yeah. But my mom divorced him and she has a new husband. His name is David. I want to visit them. If I get permission maybe... maybe...maybe you can come with me?"

"Of course, but what if something goes wrong? Like you get hurt, or you transform back?"

"I don't want to think of it that way. I get too scared." I snuggled up close to him. I buried my face into his chest. It was so warm and soft. I loved it.

"You must be really tired." I looked at him and then I realized that my eyes kept forgetting how to open.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled. He kissed me. But this time I didn't want to stop. I rolled on top of him. He pushed me away. I starred at him in disbelief.

"That's strange because this morning you said you wanted me. And now you're pushing me away?"

"Because you need to get some sleep, now."

"First, goodnights kiss."

"Alright, but not a make out session."

"Why not? Those are more fun," I pouted. He laughed silently, and I felt his body shook as he laughed. I kissed him again. But this time, he flipped over me and then pushed me away again.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Not fair. Why does everyone else get to have fun except for me?" I whined again. But he was right I was falling asleep. It was only ten o'clock. His arms tightened around me. It was so soothing. The warmth made me even more tired and I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I woke up. I was in my house again. Except this time, I was alone. No one was there, no Carmen, no Lena, and no Casey. I walked out the front door. Looking for a police officer. My legs were getting so tired. Then, I found Carmen lying on the floor she was bleeding in the back of her head. She was dead...I started to cry.

"Someone help me!" I screamed. But no one came. I was alone, with my dead sister, and I couldn't do anything. Then I saw a car light about a few yards away. I saw his car. I saw the license plate. It was all to clear. All too obvious. He killed her. He killed my mom, Carmen, and he was coming after me next. My dad said he would take everything away from me, he said that's where I was heading anyway. The shot gun was in his passenger seat. It was like it was alive because it was starring at me. Calling my name. He was laughing as he drove by. I ran. I didn't want him to come after me. So I ran. I ran away from everything. It was the only thing I knew how to do so well. That is what also scared me. Then I saw Casey running after me. She was screaming my name. Suddenly, there was that boom sound. Now she was on the floor I couldn't take it. My mom, my sister and now I best friend? I couldn't do it anymore. I dropped to the floor. I have surrendered...

"Charlie," Jake yelled. It was eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Jake," I started to cry. I hugged him, kissed him. I didn't want to let go of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his finger brought my face up to meet his eyes.

"No, I was having this dream. It was actually a nightmare," I replied. I noticed that my face was hot and sweaty again. Like yesterday. It was freaking me out. I buried my face in his chest again.

"Well it was just a dream." He kissed my head. "Emma walked in two minutes ago to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Alright. Let's go." Then I just noticed he was shirtless. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Put on a shirt. I don't want them starring at you or getting any ideas."

"Jealous?"

"Shut up and put on the damn t-shirt," I growled. He laughed, put on the black shirt, and walked down the stairs with me. Everyone was at the table. Even the guys from last night. Why were they still here? Spike and Snake were here and they didn't say anything.

"Hey sleepy heads." Manny was sitting next to Craig. He looked a mess. He had these sweat pants on and an old t-shirt. Liberty was sitting next to J.T. and J.T was giving Jake a death stare. But the reality was that J.T. couldn't kill Jake even if he wanted to. I wanted to go over there and smack him. Then there was Emma, she was sitting next to Shawn. He was also giving Jacob a death stare. Next smack. Jimmy wasn't here. I wonder where he was? I hope he didn't leave because of me. Because of Jake. "What happened to you?"

"Bad dream." We walked over to the two empty spots between Emma and Craig. We sat down. I sat down next to Craig so that he could keep his mouth shut.

"So, Jacob, what are some of your hobbies?" Snake asked. Why was Snake asking questions?

"Football, riding motorcycles, fixing cars, and spending time with Charlie as much as I can," he said lovingly. I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, so you can get closer to her, right," whispered Craig. I smacked him in the back of head and so did Manny. Then Manny kissed him on the cheek. "What'd I do?"

"Oh. So you ride motorcycles like Charlie?"

"Yes, I fix them and everything."

"Alright, enough with the questions. Let him eat guys. Seriously, he and I can take care of my self." It got very quiet. Then J.T. got up.

"Charlie can I talk to you for a second?" I got up and we went into the living room.

"What? What do you want J.T?"

"I don't like him."

"And I care...why?"

"I don't think you should be dating him."

"What part of 'I love him' do you not understand?"

"The whole phrase. You dump me for him?"

"The only reason I dumped you J.T is because I was beaten, with a hanger, to the ground by my father. That is the reason. Then I had a shot gun put to my head as he yelled 'I'll do it. I'll take it all away from you. All of it.' I didn't do it because I wanted to. I did it so I could live," I murmured. The room started to spin, so I walked out the front door. I was remembering my dream as I walked out into the middle of the street. I stood there, waiting for a car or truck to run me over. I heard the engine from back here. I grabbed my head. I was in pain. The truck came closer and closer. I let out a loud scream, and then I was in Jake's arms in seconds.

"Are you crazy?"Jake yelled. He was in pain, I could see it in his eyes. I started to cry, hard. "What happened?"

I couldn't speak. I can't believe I really just did that. He walked over to the front door and everyone ran out side to me.

"What the hell was that?" Emma yelled. She was furious. J.T was mad at him self for even bringing it up, he was on the steps, with his head in his hands. Spike and Snake were screaming as they ran out the door. Everyone was around Jake as I was in his arms. He didn't let me go.

"I have to bring her to Carlisle. But we will come back later," he whispered in Emma's ear. He thought I was going crazy. He put me in his car and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**They Think I'm going Crazy, But They Are Way Off**

Jake was freaking out when we got to the house. He called his Dad, Seth, his friend Sam that I freaked out on the other night, and his sister Rachel. He was pacing around. Then Alice walked in and looked at Jake. She looked at me. I was lounging on the couch.

"Alice, I need to talk to you, now." He dragged her over to the corner. I couldn't here what they were saying. That was good because I needed to learn how to mind my own business. Then, I didn't know what was going on. I was instantly in Jake's hands. I flew up the stair case and he sat me on the hospital bed. Edward slammed the door open. He looked at me. What was going on? He was just…starring. "Take a picture, it last longer," I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. Then he finally spoke.

"Why are you trying to kill your self? What, what…" Carlisle ran in.

"Alice what happened? Is Bella alright?"

"It's not Bella, it's Carly."

"Charlie. I will never respond to you guys when you call me that. Ever."

"Jacob what happened? Charlie, are you alright?"

"I am fine. I really don't know why you guys are freaking out."

"Sweetheart," Jacob came up to me and took my chin between his gentle fingers. He looked at me apologetically. There was moisture in his eyes. He was crying! "Do you remember what happened like, not even a half an hour ago?"

"So I freaked out. I know. I was done..." I wiped tears off of his cheek and kissed the spots that were now damp.

"Freaked out?" Edward repeated, "YOU RAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET WAITING FOR A TRUCK TO CRUSH YOU! To kill you..." He roared. I could see Edward was upset. Carlisle was...I don't know, but it wasn't happy. Jake flinched at those last words. He eagerly kissed me. I couldn't stop and neither could he. When we had to breathe, he held my face in his hands.

"I love you...This is all my fault," he whispered. I couldn't take the fact that Edward was right. I tried to kill myself, but it wasn't Jake's fault, at all.

"Never say that. It wasn't yours, it was mine." I tried to kill myself, and I was killing Jacob at the same time. I could never do that again. Well, when he isn't around maybe...I was afraid of what everyone said. How they said that he wasn't right for me. What am I saying? I know that we are right together. We are like two pieces that fit together like a puzzle. I couldn't let me hurt him. Ever. He was so worried. I love him. I always will. Now I am even more horrible. I...I...I don't deserve to live at all. Edward looked at me.

"You are never going to try to kill yourself again! Do you understand me? Is that why you did that? Because people said that he wasn't right for you? Why do you even care what they think?"

"I don't. I just don't want them saying anything about it anymore. I just want them to face the fact that we will be together forever. And could you please mind your own business?"

"You are my little sister, so technically, you are my business," Edward said in a dark voice. Jacob put him in front of me protectively.

"Well, I don't belong to anyone here, except for Jake. So technically I'm not your business." I got up off the table. I still felt a little light headed, but I wanted to get out of here. "Can we go back to Emma's now please?"

"Can Carlisle just look at you for a second? Can you tell him what happened? Why you did that? We will leave when he is done. Just, please?" I got up back on the bed. Then, Alice walked toward me. I forgot Alice was still here. Suddenly Rosalie walked in with Bella in her arms. Everyone walked over to her, except for Jake.

"What is going on in here," she said. I got off the table and they put Bella on the table. "Charlie, you okay? Hey Jake," Bella said. She smiled. I knew that he still loved her. I could live with that. But she doesn't know about me and him.

"Bella, we have to tell you something. Just me and Jake, nobody else." Everyone got out of the room. Well, Rosalie had to get dragged, but she got out.

"We love each other Bella," Jake just blurted out. "Now I know what it is like to be in love with a vampire. She is beautiful and everything for me. She is my Edward. Gah, that sounds weird for me to say!" He was out of breath by the time he was done. I laughed. Bella stood there in shock. Then she laughed also.

"Now you know how I feel. Jake, can I talk to you?" she asked. I walked over to the other side of the room so they could talk. "Watch her. She likes to make moves. Go to her dance class and you will see. She like dances all on the guys and everything. Edward and the family never seen it because I promised her I wouldn't tell them because they would kill her."

"What do they do?" Jacob pushed.

"BELLA?" I yelled. I can't believe her! That snooty little...ugh! Edward, you are so lucky Bella is with child or she would be dead!

"What, I thought he should know!"

"Know what?" Edward ran in. Nosey people.

"Nothing."

"Can we go now please, mi corazon?"

"Mi what?"

"That means 'my love' in Spanish. Yeah I talk a lot in Spanish."

"Well, I am gonna have to get a dictionary now aren't I?" he laughed. I looked at him and Edward. Edward looked at Bella. I walked over to Edward and pulled him out side.

"You need to stop blaming this on your self! It's hurting you and her at the same time. Common, you know better than that. Snap out of it!" He looked at me.

"But it is my fault."

"It's her fault mostly. She wanted it. Trust me, I am not that stupid. She even talked to me. Plus, I have friends. Unlike some people. I never told anyone this, but Manny got pregnant and got an abortion when she was a sophmore. And it was with Craig's child. He still doesn't forgive himself, that's why they're so madly in love. We think she is pregnant again."

"What? But she is such a sweet girl. And, I can't believe I am getting advice form a sixteen year old." He was smiling his weird smile. The one that makes him looked deformed. I laughed.

"I am actually twenty one thank you very much." We walked back in the room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still in my pajamas. I looked a mess.

"Carly can we talk to you for a second?" Esme, Alice, and Rosalie wanted to talk to me. I was a little afraid. We walked out the door to the second floor where my room is. "Now I know that you and Jacob have strong feelings for each other, but you need to be careful." Edward was suddenly there.

"I think I should be in this conversation here to."

"No Edward, this is only girl stuff," Alice said. Once she said that I ran. I ran because I knew exactly what they were talking about now. It all connected. I could not here that talk. Not again. I ran down the stairs and then Esme and the rest of them stopped me.

"Why are you running? You know that this has to come sooner or later." She said it so calmly. I started to hyperventilate.

"Gah," I said. "I hate that stuff. No one can talk to me about that stuff. I'll have a nervous break down."

"Well I am going to have a nervous break down if we don't have this talk." Edward was freaking out at the fact that he knows that I would and I could.

"Edward you can't talk about this stuff with girls. They get all weird and grossed out when I guy talks with them."

"Jake," I called him. He ran down the stairs. "Can we leave? Like now."

"Yeah sure."

"Edward, just let them go," Esme said. He watched us as we walked out of the house. He was freaking me out! As we got into the car, Jacob starred at me like there was something on my face or like I had seven heads.

"What," I finally asked.

"What did they want to talk about?"

"You really don't want to know. And we are going to Emma's right?" I shivered remembering what they tried to talk to me about. But then, before we left the house, surprisingly, Jasper ran outside.

"Get out of the car," he yelled. I looked at him in confusion. "Emmet and I need to talk to Jake."

"What? Why?"

"Charlie, it is okay. I want to talk to them also."

"Okay, then I am going upstairs to my computer. I have to talk to Rosalina."

"Okay," Jasper said instantly. I went inside and ran up to the second floor to my room. I turned on my laptop. My computer made a ding as I logged onto my aim account. Rosa was online.

"Hey Rosalina," I typed in.

"Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in so long."

"Nothing much. I know right. I made a new guy friend."

"Who?"

"His name is Jacob Black. He is gorgeous. Well he is more than a guy friend."

"Is he human?"

"No."

"So he is a vampire."

"Nopers. He is a werewolf."

"A what? Doesn't he smell?"

"Nope, because, well, I can't smell werewolf."

"Why not?"

"Because…I am human again Rosalina."

"What? Explain! Now!"

"Can you guys come over?"

"Yeah, we will come tomorrow morning."

"All right, I will tell you then."

"Wait, but have you guys kissed?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT? How could you? Cecilia just walked in let me tell her."

"WHAT? This is Cecilia. Your human and you have kissed a werewolf; are you insane?"

"Sorry Charlie, we have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye," she typed back. Rosalina and Cecilia were the closest things to family. They were in the Denali clan. We were best friends. Everything. I can't believe they didn't go to Bella's wedding. I walked down the stairs going into the kitchen. It was two P.M. I looked around and I found this little bag of Nacho Cheese chips, yum! My favorite. Then as I was eating, I heard like a person in pain. I dropped the bag on the floor and ran out side. I saw Jake on the floor. I gasped. I ran to his side.

"JAKE," I yelled. What did they do to him? He was bleeding over his eye. Oh my gosh. I was crying. "Help!"

"Charlie, I am fine." He tried to get up, but he just fell back down.

"No your not. Someone please help me!" Alice ran out with Esme. "He is hurt. Where is Emmet and Jasper?"

"They just went inside," said Alice.

"Please carry him inside and show him to Carlisle. Incase he got hurt or anything."

"But what happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Just bring him inside! I knew I shouldn't have let him talk to him alone." I went inside searching for them. I looked upstairs. They weren't there. I looked everywhere. I am going to rip there heads off. Then I found them. They were laughing in the backyard. "What did you do to him?" As I walked toward them, I went to Emmet first. "You must be kidding me. You just beat the crap out of my boyfriend for no freaking reason." As I went to punch him in the face, he was too quick for me. He caught my hand.

"We didn't do anything," said Emmet, calmly.

"MY BUTT. HE COULD HAVE A BROKEN ARM OR SOMETHING!"

"We didn't do it. Edward did it."

"What? You guys are lying. He was upstairs the whole time."

"You don't believe us? Go ask him yourself." I ran back into the house.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and the other guys jump my boyfriend?"

"It was simply a lesson to be learned that he doesn't mess with you or makes you do anything you don't want to."

"You what? What if I were to tell Bella?"

"Please don't!"

"Too late. Bella?" She woke up.

"Oh, hey Charlie. What's up?"

"My brothers," I was shaking with anger, "jumped Jake. He could be seriously hurt."

"THEY WHAT? WHERE IS HE? IS HE OKAY?" She looked at Edward. Bet you he felt horrible.

"I don't know." I ran off to go see him. The hospital room was empty. I ran down stairs. I couldn't find him anywhere. I was looking everywhere. I couldn't find him. Now, I was panicking. "Alice?" No one answered. I ran outside. "Esme?" They were all gone. I ran back in the house. "Carlisle! Where is Esme and Alice?"

"I don't know. I think Sam was meeting them at the line and giving Sam Jacob. Why?"

"No! I…I…I am going to kill them!" I ran outside. I got my motorcycle and rode off. It took me ten minutes to get to Jake's because I was riding so fast. I banged on the door. "Billy?" Rachel opened the door.

"Is your brother here?"

"No, why? What happened?"

"Nothing, he just said he was coming here and coming back to my house and then never returned. Can you do me a favor and call Sam please? He might know where he is."

"Sure." Before she called him, a car pulled up in the drive way. It was Sam; he opened the back seat and picked Jake up. I ran to the car. I couldn't breathe. Knowing that he was hurt killed me. He could have a broken bone. He could be paralyzed. I didn't know what to do.

"Sam! Is he okay?"

"He is fine, he will be better in about an hour."

"Does he have any broken bones?" I was getting really scared because he was out like a trout. Could he hear me? I wanted to scream his name.

"He, excuse me, THEY, broke his shoulder and fractured his wrist. They also punched him the face and he fell to the floor."

"I am going to kill them!"

Sam brought him inside the house and brought him upstairs to his room. I ran up with him, well at least tried to. He was so fast! When I reached the bedroom, Jake was awake.

"Charlie," he called. A shiver ran down my spine. His voice was so beautiful, even if he was hurt. I ran to him.

"I'm here. I am going to kill them! I love you. Are you really hurt?"

"No, just a couple of breaks, but I am good. And don't hurt them. They were just being what brothers do when they figure out that we kiss all the time. And I love you too, sweetie. This is sort of funny...it feels like the battle again. Except, instead of you, it was Bella, and the whole right side of me was shattered," he laughed.

"How did that happen?"

"I was at this vampire battle with your family, and Leah was fighting this guy, and he snuck up on Leah and had her good, so I helped her. I had him at first then he had meh, and all the bones in the right side of my body were broken."

"Oh my god! That was the battle they made me stay home for! I was supposed to go to that, but since I was so 'naïve' they said I was easy to get hurt. I would've been fine," I mumbled.

"It's a good thing they didn't let you go. They were right. It would've been bad if you got hurt, sweetie," he said, moving a peace of hair out of my face."

"That's not true! I would've been fine. I'm a total bad ass; I could've taken all of them," I complained. He laughed and curled his arm around my waist and pulled me down to him. "No! You might get hurt!" He didn't listen to me. He silenced me with his lips. They were on mine so roughly like...like...like we haven't seen each other in years. I didn't want to pull away to breathe. In fact, I would hold my breath for him anytime. I held my breath as he held his. He slowly pulled away, starring at me.

"I love you..."he whispered. I know he has said it a lot, but when he said it then, it made my heart jump out of my chest.

"Your heart beat just sped up increasingly," he laughed, while kissing my forehead.

"Shut up..."I whispered, embarrassed. I hid my face in his chest while I felt the red warmth rise to my cheeks. He laughed, but moaned a little in pain. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I scurried. I got up and moved his arm.

"Yes, but you don't have to do that for me."

"I know, but I didn't want to stop. How is your eye?"

"I'm fine. Trust me. So, we still haven't decided what your nickname is going to be."

"Don't change the subject. In fact stay here, I will be right back." His grip tightened around my waist.

"No, no, no. You are staying right here. If anyone is going to do any fighting, it is going to be me."

"You have got it the other way around. You see, I can beat up my brother when I get mad because he won't hurt me. You can't, he will just get back at you. I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"Me getting hurt? How about you? You are more important than me." He was getting aggravated that I thought that if he got hurt, it would matter more than me getting hurt. It was true, but instead of getting him more mad, I kissed him again. He calmed down. In fact, his kiss got a little bit softer. He was so gentle with me. I felt so safe around him. Then my phone started to ring. I threw it on the ground and continued to kiss him. He stopped me again.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Because, I am getting aggravated with my phone! It interrupts me at all the good parts." I bit my lip and blushed.

"Charlie, what are you up to?" Why was everybody questioning me today as if I did something wrong? He hitched himself onto his elbow.

"No! Stay down-."

"Charlie, I am getting better every second. And now you don't change the subject. You aren't trying to-."

"Jake, I…well…"

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. But, well…remember the first time we kissed?"

"Of course, the second best day of my life."

"What was the first?"

"The day that I met you. The first time I saw you. Now, continue."

"Well, remember when Edward walked in and well…what I said."

"Charlie, please just tell me. The suspense is killing me."

"Well, when I said 'My body craves you' I wasn't lying. At all. And it is still craving you. Everyday, hour, minute and second." Then the sex talk came back into my head. I tried to shake it out.

"Charlie, we can't. You can get pregnant, an STD-."

"Alright, stop talking, please."

"Charlie?" he asked as I ran to the bathroom. I can't be talked to about this stuff. I bent over the toilet. Jake couldn't get up, so he screamed Sam's name. As Sam ran, he saw what he was talking about. I was barfing my guts out. He moved my hair out of the way so it didn't get covered in vomit.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked. I couldn't answer. Then Jake was suddenly there, taking Sam's place. I stopped. It was all out.

"Are you crazy? Go back and lay down, now! I don't want you seeing this either." I tried to push him away gently.

"Charlie, I am not going anywhere. What happened? Did I say something or-."

"We can't talk about that stuff. I can have a nervous break down. That is what they were trying to talk to me about back at the house. I…I…"

"So we can't talk about the effect it would have for us to sleep together, but we can sleep together?"

"Jake, I need it. I-OH MY GOSH!" Then I felt something I haven't felt in a while. A cramp.

"What? Charlie?"

"You need to get out now! I have to do something, like now."

"What? Charlie, are you okay?"

"I will tell you when I am done." I kicked him out. Where we were sitting on the floor, there was blood. I gasped and squealed, embarrassed at myself.

Jake banged on the door. "CHARLIE! WHAT IS WRONG?" I couldn't tell Jake.

"Nothing, it's okay, go lay back down. I have to call Alice to drop me off some stuff."

"Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"I can't. I am sorry. I would, but…I can't." I quickly took a paper towel that was on the other side of the bathroom. It was so convenient. I picked up the blood. Then, I looked at my pajamas. There was a blood stain, also. Now I was freaking out!

"But you said that when you were done that you would tell me."

"Jake, can you get your sister for me please?" I knew that Jake was freaking out, but if I were to tell him, it would be awkward!

"Charlie, are you okay," Rachel asked.

"Please come in." As she walked in, she gasped at my pajamas and quickly closed the door so that Jake couldn't get in. She turned on the shower and helped me take off my pajamas. She put them on the floor. As I took a shower, Jake walked in.

"You okay Hun?"

"Yeah, um, I am fine." I was a little scared. I can't tell him.

"Rachel told me." Great. "Why didn't you tell me? It isn't that bad."

"That bad? Jake, there was blood on the floor. On my pajamas. I don't remember what to do. In fact, I am a little afraid."

"Don't worry. I am here for you. My sister will also help you."

"But it is kind of awkward. I mean, like, ugh!" I shut off the shower and grab a towel. Thank god the towel was black. Rachel ran in with new clothes and a little bag.

"Jake? Get out, now!" Before Jake can answer, she kicked him out. I started to giggle. He laughed on the other side of the door. She gave me some new underwear, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. I kind of remember how to do this. I put on the pad, put on the clothes, and walked out the door. Jake looked at me.

"You okay?" He gently moved a piece of hair out of my face. He leaned down and kissed me. I was so short compared to him. Plus I was almost the tallest person in my class. I didn't let him stop. "Charlie, we can't."

"Why? Do you not want to? Do you not want me…"

"Are you crazy? Of course I do. I love you. I just don't think you are ready to experience that."

"You know what, I will be right back. I am going to go home really quick, to check on Bella, I also have to ask Alice a question."

"No! You just want to go there to kill your brothers."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, in fact, I feel so happy, that I could sing."

"Well, I'm not."

"Please understand that you are not ready! You can get those things that I listed earlier. You can feel uncomfortable and awkward and can get hurt. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Since when were you an expert on this stuff?"

"Since I started health class, girls started to look hot, and Billy told me about it all."

"Oh, thanks," I frowned

"But they are all too snobby, plus, they got really ugly afterward. The point is that you can get hurt, I won't risk that." Even though I agreed that tonight wasn't going to be the one, I wasn't giving up so easily. We fell asleep slowly, silently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love At First Bite**

It was only seven o'clock in the morning when I woke up. I quickly ran to the bathroom. I did pretty well for my first night. Then, I started to get cramps. I held my stomach and counted to ten. They went away. I couldn't stand having my period. As I had my chance, I ran out of the house. I turned on my motorcycle and rode of to my house. It wasn't so hard to get to my house, because it took me let alone five minutes, maybe ten. I was so focused and ready until, I turned around and saw Jake. He was probably so mad at me. I parked my motorcycle in the garage and ran inside.

"Charlie, what are you doing up, and here?"

"Carlisle, do you know where I can find a bat so I can beat up Edward, Emmet, and Jasper."

"What did they do?"

"Charlie, No! You can't, they were just being brothers." Jake ran into the house.

"Brothers my butt!" I started to run, but Jake wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me. I tried to get free, but his grip was so strong around my waist. I stopped squirming. I turned around and wound my arms around his neck and kissed him. I wasn't wasting my time today.

"Charlie," he complained, pushing me away softly, trying not to hurt my feelings. As he let go, I tried to run up the stairs. I managed to get to the stairwell, and then he grabbed my waist again. "Charlie, you have to let it go. Your gonna hurt yourself."

"I'd rather do that then them hurting you."

"Who is hurting who?" asked Carlisle.

"No one," Jake quickly replied.

"Edward, Emmet, and Jasper beat up Jake. Now I am trying to kill them, if Jake lets me go."

"Doc', I am fine. Really. They were just being big brothers. I am fine."

"It was still very immature of them. Jacob, are you hurt? Do you need me to do some x-rays?"

"I am fine."

"Jake can you please let me go?"

"I don't think so. Not until you promise me you won't hurt your brothers. I can't have you getting over whelmed over silly little things."

"Jake, they beat the crap out of you and your letting it blow by? Jake, if they would of killed you, I would have killed them and then myself."

"No! I would never let that happen. If I ever die, you have to promise me you will take care of yourself." He leaned over to kiss me, and then my stupid phone started to ring.

"Ugh! I am so freaking tired of people calling me!" It was J.T. "Um…I have to go to the bathroom."

"Who is calling you?" I looked at him. He looked back in confusion. I showed him my phone screen. "Do not pick up the phone."

"Can I at least just see what he wants?"

"Charlie, I don't-."

"Hello," I answered my phone. He looked in total and complete shock.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you okay?"

"Is that why you called?"

"No, actually I wanted to know if I could come over your house."

"No, I am not at my house." Suddenly, Carlisle took the phone out of my hands.

"Hello, J.T.? Hi, this is Mr. Cullen, you can surely come over. We are all home."

"DAD!" It was so awkward when I called Carlisle Dad. It was just weird.

"Alright, goodbye J.T." I looked at Carlisle in shock.

"How can you do that? Do you know that he was the one that made me jump in front of the truck?" Jake flinched, as so did I when we thought about it.

"I know. I think that you should talk to him."

"What are you? My psychiatrist? I don't need your help Carlisle when it comes to boys. Especially J.T. York. I know him like the back of my hand, as well as Jimmy and all my other guy friends. He probably just wants to talk about Jake."

"Well, I am your father, first of all. Second of all, you do need my help obviously because you jumped in front of a truck. And third of all, you don't have that many guy friends."

"Not that you know of. Now, I want to go check on Bella. I haven't been concerned as I should be."

"Well, I don't know when J.T. is showing up, so, be presentable."

"Oh my gosh! I have to go to the bathroom!" I ran to the bathroom. Thank god it didn't happen again. I quickly washed my hands and walked out.

"You okay? No accidents?" It was so embarrassing for my boyfriend to say that. For my boyfriend to be concerned about my personal problems was so thoughtful, but weird. Carlisle looked at Jacob in confusion. I blushed.

"Charlie, what is it?"

"Nothing, I am going to head upstairs."

"Carly, you can tell me." I walked away ignoring him. I already told him I wasn't going to respond to them when they call me that.

"Charlie!"

"Thank you. And it really isn't anything you need to worry about."

"Charlie, I think you should tell him. I mean, he is your father. I think that he should know if I know."

"You weren't supposed to know. Your sister told you because you were bugging out." I was so embarrassed that he knew. Then Edward came down stairs.

He swiftly replied to Carlisle's question, "She has her period." I gasped. I can't believe he said that out loud.

"EDWARD! Now I could beat the crap out of you twice as hard. I have two reasons." I started toward him and, of course, Jake grabbed me by the waist.

"I'm so sorry Carly. I didn't even think you would get that." Carlisle was sorry. Wrong person to be sorry I can tell you that.

"It isn't your fault. I blame it on Edward. Let go of me Jake! Let me beat him up!" He wouldn't let go.

"You heard her, Jacob. Try anything funny, and we will have another talk."

"Edward that was the most immature thing you have ever done! You and the boys should know better than that! You should be more than considerate to Jake for taking care of Carly. Also, for taking care of Bella when she needed it." I looked at him. He went from upset to painful. That time for him was the worst. Esme ran into the room.

"Can we talk about this then?" Stupid vampires don't know how to mind there own business.

"Hey, you were one of us too so you shouldn't be talking."

"Edward," called Bella.

"Coming, love. Watch yourself pup. I will know everything that goes on it that little brain of yours."

"Edward, if you don't get out of here in three seconds, you're not going to have a head." He laughed and ran up the stairs. Esme was still waiting for an answer.

"Please? You have to know what to do in any emergency."

"I can take care of my self Esme. I mean, I have gotten it before. Plus, I need to get dressed for stupid J.T. that my physiatrist says I have to talk to."

"Carlisle, don't you think that is a little risky?"

"Charlie, I am leaving for the store, I will get you some tampons and possibly by some food for here, even though we have plenty. I will get you your favorite toaster strudel."

"Thanks Alice. But, I don't use tampons." I bet you I was beaming because when Emmet came down, he laughed so hard that his eyes were blood shot.

"Can I please talk to you Charlie? This is something that all girls should know about. Especially my all too willing daughter."

"Esme! I am not all too willing!" Then I thought of last night. When Jake said no. I was so hurt. Edward ran down the stairs.

"YOU WHAT?" He looked at me straight in the face. He was going to rip my head off.

"Mind your own business, Edward."

"When it comes to you and that subject together, you are definitely my business!"

"Edward, what is it?" asked Carlisle. I looked at Edward, pleading him with my eyes, which he ignored.

"If it weren't for Jacob being so smart, she wouldn't have been a virgin any more." Esme gasped. She was right, I was all too willing. But I need it from him. Nobody understands me. "You don't need that Carly. But what you do need is a talk with the family. Do you see Bella? That could happen to you." Then, the door bell rang. I made my quick escape up to my room. Everything still in place. I threw on some clothes and brushed my hair so that it looked perfectly straight. I ran out of my room, running to see Bella.

"You guys didn't hear anything down stairs right?"

"Carly, what did you do?" Rosalie didn't like the tone of my voice. When ever I asked that question she would stare at me, worry, and ask questions.

"I didn't do anything that you need to know about."

"Charlie? Is that you?"

"Hey baby girl. How are you holding up?"

"I'm a little bit better. Why are you here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, better. I just came to beat up Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. But no one will let me so. And, well, I am hiding."

"From what?"

"Charlie, J.T. is here!"

"From that," I mumbled just enough so only she can hear me. "I will be right down!" I walked slowly down the stairs. I tried not to look to, what's the word, annoyed that he was here. I looked at J.T. He was wearing the same exact outfit he was wearing the other day. That wasn't good. Why did he want to come to my house? I don't want him even near me. He isn't welcome in this house. He was a child. I child that is stubborn, like when he doesn't get his way. His way is to make sure I don't date Jake, but I wasn't falling for his 'I'm so sorry' speech he is about to give me. I sat down on Jake's lap in the love seat while J.T. sat on the sofa. I was surprised that Edward didn't say anything to him yet, unless he did while I was upstairs.

"What do you want J.T?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Jacob? Bella wants you!" Carlisle was being a pain in my neck now.

"No. Jake please stay with me?"

"I will go check on her and then be right back." He kissed my forehead and went to go check on her.

"Alright then. Charlie, I am so sorry. I shouldn't be one to judge. I mean, I just don't think-."

"J.T, don't even say it, because this time, I will get a knife from the kitchen and stab myself."

"CHARLIE! Why can't you just listen to me? I…I...look, I came here to apologize. I am sorry." He walked out, precisely what I wanted. Suddenly he walked back in. He grabbed my face in his hands. I tried to push away, but J.T. was stronger then me. His lips met mine with sudden force, as if he was trying to get something out of me. He was going to die. As he pulled away, my hand reacted and I smacked him. I was in so much shock that I couldn't breathe. Everyone was suddenly in the living room, starring. J.T was holding his right cheek.

"J.T, I…I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I almost fainted and fell to the couch. Jake ran to me.

"What happened?" asked Jake, he wasn't happy. "What did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her? She smacked me across the face!"

"And what did you do to make her do that?" Jacob asked, growling. Carlisle picked me up. Jake took a step forward, thank god Edward stopped him.

"I got this, Jacob. J.T what did you do?"

"Well…I kind of…sort of…kissed her."

"YOU WHAT?" I don't know what happened but there was a huge crash. When I wake up, and there is any broken, hurt, or bruised Jake or J.T, someone will get a beating! I was out. But when I woke up, I was in a bath tub. Alice was giving me a bath.

"Alice, what happened?"

"Well, when you fainted and J.T told Jacob what he did, he launched forward. Then Edward stopped him."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Besides J.T's right check, no. Thank God. But Jacob still is freaking out."

"Can I get out of the tub now? I want to go check on him. Maybe he will calm down."

"Sure." She carried me out of the bath tub quickly and ran to her room so no one could see me. I looked at her. She could see my worried expression because she looked back at me.

"When I have to go to school, which will be pretty soon, I can't leave him alone."

"He will be at his own school. Don't worry. I will watch him."

"Thank you Alice, but I wasn't talking about him."

"Then…who?"

"Me. I can't be with out him. It is too dangerous. So…maybe I can go to school in reservation?" I asked, as Alice got me dressed.

"No! Absolutely not! Charlie, do you know the mayhem that could start?"

"Well, I was thinking about this when J.T came into the picture, and well I would have a nervous breakdown if he wasn't with me."

"Relax, you will be fine." I sighed, trying to make sense of what Alice just said. Does she know how I feel about him? I guess not because, well, she thinks that I will be fine without him. Six hours a day was like six years. I started to breathe hard as I thought about not having Jake around. It was scary.

"Charlie, relax!" Alice just said the wrong thing. Never tell a girl to calm down when they are panicking about a guy. She was finally done dressing me, when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you girls okay?"

"You can come in Edward."

"Can I talk to Carly?"

"Who is this Carly you speak of," I asked, making my voice sound like Edward's.

"Can I please speak to 'Charlie'?"

"That's better. And I am not in the mood to talk." He looked at me and just starred, trying to be like all mystical. Now he was pissing me off.

"What do you want from me Edward?"

"I want you to tell me something." Alice immediately left. I'm always afraid when Edward wants to know something. When he wants to know something, he rips it out of me. "Why? Why, why, why, why, why?"

"Why what Edward?" He was getting me really pissed off now.

"Why did you have to be exactly like Bella?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes and no. The yes is because she is the one who made me have a child with her. She was so…seductive. I can't let my sixteen-."

"Correction, I am twenty one, and mind your own business. You have your needs and I have mine."

"Needs? Family meeting, now." Family meeting, I don't think so.

"I need to get out of this house. Jake?" I didn't even hear him run up the stairs and he was in the room within two seconds.

"Yes? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Want me to go beat him up?"

"Babe, you need to calm down. Look at me." I took his face in my hands this time. "I am fine. I think it is you that needs to feel better." I kissed him. I quickly hooked my arms on his neck to tell him that he wasn't going anywhere. He got the message because he didn't pull away either.

"Jacob Black and Carly Gabriella Nole Cullen, can you not do that in front of me?"

"Why, it's not like we are doing anything else?" I ignored his request, and continued to kiss Jake. When we stopped, Jake and I walked into my room holding hands. Suddenly, Jake stopped in the middle of the hallway and kissed me.

"How was that?"

"Amazing, but why?"

"Because I heard that he kissed you and that, well, I wanted to know if he was better than me."

"Aw, babe! You know you're always the best." I reached on to the tips of my toes and kissed him again. He instantly picked me up and his kissed became more fierce. Obviously he was upset, but also pleased to know that he won. That I chose him forever. He kicked my door opened and laid me down smoothly onto the bed, but our lips never let go. He gently laid on top of me, making sure none of his weight was on me. Still not letting go, my fingers entwined into his hair. We stopped because my computer made a weird noise. It sounded like the noise when you IM someone. He got off of me so that I could check my computer. It was Rosalina. She was on aim. CRAP, I FORGOT TO TELL EDWARD THAT THEY WERE COMING!

"Babe, I will be right back." But before he could answer, Edward walked into the door. We got off the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me Tanya, Rosalina, and Cecilia were coming today?"

"I forgot. I was just about to tell you."

"They can't see Bella and you like this."

"They will be fine, especially Rosalina and Cecilia. They are like my sisters, unlike Rosalie, Alice, and Bella who constantly nag me. Now, now that you know, get out."

"They will be here in a half an hour, so be ready."

"Whatever. NOW GET OUT!" He walked out of my room and I looked at Jake. He cupped my face.

"Shall we continue," he asked me. I looked at him. He was really up to it. I nodded, trying not to blush. Then, he reached down again to kiss me. He picked me up and this time, he took off his shirt. He laid me down on the bed again, and we continued, his lips were so soft, but they were trying to send me a message. I couldn't read it.

"Jake, what is wrong? You seem…tense."

"Well…I was thinking about last night. Charlie, you know I love you right? It's just that…things could happen if we do. Like…you wouldn't love me anymore. I couldn't handle that. I would die."

"I will stay with you no matter what. I love you Jacob and I always will." I started to kiss him and then someone knocked on the door. I quickly fixed myself and Jake put his shirt back on. I opened the door.

"ROSALINA!" It was the only relative I ever had. She was like my true sister. I haven't seen her because she lives in Alaska and because she didn't go to Bella's wedding.

"Charlie! It's been so long. Too long!"

"Way too long. I can't believe it! Why didn't you come to the wedding with Tanya? Everyone else went except for you, Cecilia, and Irene."

"Well, we were going to come, but then Tanya told us to stay at home and watch Irene."

"Where is Cecilia?" Then we both thought about it for a second.

"Alice," we both said at the same time. We laughed. Jake looked at us, I didn't have to be Edward in order to figure out what he was thinking. He was thinking that we we're really close. Like sisters. He thought right. Cecilia and Rosalina are the best family you could ever have. Rosalina interrupted my thoughts.

"So, Jacob, I hear you and Charlie are lovers."

"Rosa, please, not with the questions, okay? You just got here and already you are annoying."

"Hey, I am just trying to help here. I mean, I am like your personal body guard."

"Since when?" I looked at her and she was glaring at Jake.

"Since now." Edward walked into the room. He starred at my messy clothes, and that I only had shorts on and my pants were at the other side of the room.

"No! No, no, no, no! YOU DID NOT AND YOU AREN'T EVER GOING TO! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He ran to me and grabbed my face. He usually did that when he was angry, but this time it hurt. He squeezed my face.

"Edward let go of her!" Then suddenly, Rosalina grabbed him by the neck and flung him back and I dropped to the floor. Jake ran to me. I looked at the full body mirror on the other side of the room. My face had hand prints on it and it was all red. I looked to the floor; a tear dropped fell down my cheek like rain rolling down a car window. I tried not to let him see my face, so I put my face in my hands.

"Charlie, are you okay? Look at me and tell me your okay!" I looked at him and I kissed him, no matter who was in the room. I went for his shirt and ripped it off. He stopped me and I growled. "Charlie, no." I hated when he did that.

"What am I not good enough anymore? JAKE JUST PLEASE! I'm begging you!" He looked at me.

"Charlie, no."

"I am not a dog! I'm going back to Emma's I am not doing this." I was about to walk out of the room, but he took my arm.

"Charlie, I love you. But we can't do this now, I...I...I'm afraid about the effects. And then what happens if your bump starts to hurt like crazy?"

"Just do it...please?" He didn't answer for a really long time. Rosa was there in astonishment; Edward was on the floor waiting for his answer. He starred at me, fear and anger in his eyes.

"We have to get our stuff from Emma's house, I left all my stuff there and so did you, then we'll go back to my house and...yeah." I squealed and kissed him.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you," I said, kissing his neck after every phrase. My brother leapt and luckily Rosa's arm caught him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JACOB BLACK IF YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" he roared. I got a little frightened at first, and then thought 'You won't touch him...'Emmet and Jasper quickly ran into the room and got Edward. He was screaming. Jake jumped out my window and they let him go; wrong choice. He lunged toward me next. Then there was a sharp pain in my cheeks as one hit the ground and the other stung. I tasted blood pooling in my mouth and I saw some drip onto the floor coming from my cheek. I couldn't breathe, my brother hit me. I couldn't believe he did it. He didn't even use human force. My jaw could be cracked for all I knew. I was in shock, terrified, and wished I was dead... "Charlie...I'm...I'm so sorry! Charlie! Oh my god!" Emmet and Jasper ran to me and Edward on the floor. I was bleeding. Jasper smelled the blood and he quickly ran. Carlisle ran into the room and over to me.

"What happened?" Rosalina came back and found us all on the floor.

"Emmet, kill me, just do it now. I'm a monster. Kill me!" Edward roared.

"Edward calm down, what happened?" Carlisle yelled.

"I hit her...Carlisle I hit my own sister!" My face was throbbing. I was still crying. I heard Jake walk up the stairs until he heard me cry. He saw us all on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?" He ran to me and saw me bleeding. He looked at Edward. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I cried hard and he turned to me.

"I need some gauze and alcohol and bleach," Carlisle ordered. He was confused, shocked, and worried. Emmet went to go get it and Jake barred his teeth. I couldn't stop crying, but they were not going to fight over me.

"Stop!" I whimpered. I put my hand on Jake's chest. Everyone silenced as I kissed him; they starred in shock. Carlisle tried to pull me off, but I couldn't stop. I crawled onto him as he laid back. I ran my hands up his chest. Everyone left. He took my shirt off and felt my chests. I was still crying. He turned me over and starred at me. He picked me up and kissed me. He laid me on the bed. He ripped my jean shorts off and looked at my matching bra and panty. They were midnight purple and had neon green lace. He groaned. I was actually going to loose my virginity with the man I loved, finally. I unbuttoned his pants and threw them to the side. I couldn't talk; I just cried. cried and had sex. He took off my braw, leaving my top fully expose. Let me tell you, he knew what he was doing. He then slowly removed my panties. I couldn't breathe, I felt horrible knowing that my brother knew what was going on. But I wasn't mad at him for hitting me, at all. I loved my brother forever, I was just shocked. He looked at my face and starred at the cut in my face, and a tear rolled down his cheek, and that drove me crazy and I was all over him. We were both crying now as we both lost our virginities. I loved him; we were going to be together...forever. There was blood on my pillow from the cut on my face. There was blood my bed because of my period, but he didn't care. We moaned and arched and...We cried, together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Loneliness in the World**

Edward wouldn't stop saying sorry. Jacob was still furious with Edward. I had to get stitches in my cheek. Every time Jake would look at me, you could see a tear drop glistening on his face. It has been a three days since the time. My period finished very early. I was at Emma's house, listening to music, when Manny barged into the room. She looked at me and looked at my stomach.

"CHARLIE! We need to get you a test, now! EMMA!"

"What!" yelled Emma. Then she looked at my stomach too.

"Why do you keep looking at?" Then Snake walked up stairs and starred at my stomach too.

"LOOK AT YOUR STOMACH!" I felt my stomach and there was...another bump. But this wasn't any type of color. I felt it again, and gasped. I held my mouth shut and started to hyperventilate. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the full body mirror, I saw the bump. I screamed and fell to the floor.

"No! No! This is impossible!" I screamed over and over again. Snake starred at me in disbelief, but he was also confused.

"We need to get you a test now," yelled Manny. Jacob wasn't here because he was at my house, checking in on Bella. Snake, being the idiot that he is, decided to call Carlisle. I begged him not to, but he didn't listen.

"Hello? Hi Doctor Carlisle, we have an issue. Charlie has a-." I grabbed the phone from Snake.

"Carlisle," I cried, "I don't know how, I need to...can I come home? Is Jake there?"

"I'm not home. Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Carlisle, I don't know for sure, but I think I'm…I'm…I'll call you right back." I hung up the phone. I called the house phone next, Rosalie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rose? It's me, Charlie; I need you to put Jacob on now."

"Carly, what's wrong?" I didn't have time to correct her.

"Put him on! I have to talk to him!"

"Mutt, it's for you." I hated when Rosalie referred him to things like that.

"Charlie? What's wrong?"

"Um...there is a bump I just found on my...stomach. I...I think I'm...oh my gosh," I cried. I didn't know how to tell him, I didn't know if it was for sure that I was...pregnant. I felt my stomach again. Snake ran down stairs, to get Spike I guess.

"Babe, what's wrong? I'll be there in a second."

"No! I'm...I'm going there. I'll...I need to get a test done." Manny took the phone from me.

"Jacob, we think she is...pregnant. She has a bump right between her stomach and her...lower region. We're going to the house, all of us." You could hear him growl.

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I...we should of never...put her on the phone please Manny." Manny handed me the phone.

"Charlie...we'll get through this, we'll have the baby and-."

"WHAT? NO! I CAN'T! I'm going to get an-."

"No...I won't let you; you are not killing that baby!" He wanted to keep the baby?

"I don't even know if I am. Jake, I'm scared." Manny and Emma sat down on the floor with me. Even if I was having a not normal child, a pregnancy test would still tell me if I was pregnant or not. Maybe we could put it up for adoption; maybe I could give it to a vampire who needs it. Maybe I could give it to Rosalie.

"We'll get through it together, I could get a job and a house and we could live some where happy, together. I love you."

"I love you, too. Um...maybe we could put it up for adoption."

He laughed, a dark laugh, no humor at all in his voice. "And who would take it?"

"Rosalie, I mean she's wanted one for a while and-." He cut me off.

"I DON'T WANT THAT CRAZY THING TAKING CARE OF OUR CHILD!"

"Then I'm getting rid of it. I...I CAN'T DO THIS JAKE! I'M ALREADY HURT AS IT IS! I...I just can't." Manny hugged me tightly. Tear drops flowed lightly down my face, making permanent burns on my face.

"Charlie, we could do this together, I love you." Manny took the phone out of my hand…I couldn't speak anymore.

"Jake, we'll be right there." She hung the phone up and Snake came back upstairs. He picked me up; I mean I weighed only two pounds. Snake put me in the back with Emma and Manny. I had my head in Manny's lap, and my feet on Emma's lap. I cried and Manny stroked my hair and cheek.

"It's going to be okay Charlie," she kept telling me, but I knew that it wasn't going to be. I...I don't know what to do. Snake looked back every ten minutes or so. I couldn't be pregnant; I had my freakin' period when we had sex! I touched my stitched up cheek and cried even harder.

"Charlie, it's going to be okay. Jake loves you, he isn't going to leave you, and he is going to help you with the baby." Then Snake pulled the car over to the side.

"SNAKE WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Emma.

"THAT KID KNOCKED YOU UP? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? And I trusted you Charlie to be smart, I trusted him to be smart. He seemed so nice! How could you be such an idiot?" Obviously he didn't know what was going on.

"Snake, stop yelling at her! It's not like she planned to get pregnant!

Give her a break! She loves him and he loves her! So don't tell her she is

an idiot!" Emma yelled back.

"No," I interrupted, "I am...I'm sorry Snake, I'm so sorry." The tears started to come out again. Snake rested his head on the steering wheel. Manny started to stroke my face again.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I yelled, but I think you could have been a little more responsible; did you use a condom?" I shook my head no. Manny and Emma gasped and looked at me in shock. Snake did the same.

"We weren't prepared. It just happened so fast...I'm sorry. It's my entire fault, I pressured him into it. I basically crawled onto him and made it happen. Esme was right, I am all too willing."

"Bringing yourself down isn't going to help anything. Just, let's go to your house now, we need Carlisle to check you, okay?"

"He's not home," I whispered. She leaned down to kiss my forehead and continued to stroke my hair.

"Well then we'll get Alice, she has almost as much training as Carlisle."

We finally got to my house. I wouldn't get out of the car, afraid to face my family, especially Edward. I had to get carried out of the car, by Jake! I hung onto his neck, burring my face into his neck.

"Charlie, you can't be afraid; they are going to help you. They are your family, they took care of Bella, and they are going to take care of you."

"I don't want it! I can't be! I'm not, I'm not!" He kissed my forehead, trying to comfort me, but it wasn't helping. I tried every technique I could think of; counting to ten; kissing Jake; or just breathing. Rosalie was on the couch with Bella and Edward. She looked better than before.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked.

"She isn't feeling well," Jake answered, thank god, "We're going to go take her upstairs to lie down." Rosalina was suddenly with us, too.

Edward looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything. Rosa took me from Jake's arms and carried me up stairs. I guess Jake wanted to be with Bella, once again. My legs weren't working, at all. If they were to put me down, I would fall to the ground. My legs would become numb and I would curl up in a ball. Rosa put me on the hospital bed. Alice was there, quietly as she opened a cabinet and took out a metal object.

"Take off your clothes," she commanded. I did as she instructed and sat on the table. That little pixie, with all her might, stuck a metal thing up my private part and I screamed in pain. She was torturing me! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! Jake ran in and saw me completely naked on the hospital table with that metal crap up my lower region. His mouth dropped open. I screamed again at the pain and he ran to me. He took my hand and I squeezed it. He kissed my neck and that calmed me down, but it still hurt like hell. Alice finally took it out of me and I screamed as it felt like there was a cut in there. Alice gasped, and I gaped as she stuck a flashlight in her mouth and looked in there. I closed my eyes, holding back a scream, and vomit. She examined it and observed it like she was studying a work of art.

"Charlie, you have a cut there! I'm so sorry! It must have been the metal plate!" Jake gaped at Alice.

"I'm her sister for heaven sake," she said to Jake, "better me than anyone else." I remembered I was still fully naked and kissed Jake, taking advantage of my nakedness. I laughed as we kissed, but he pulled away. Alice brought the metal plate to the back of the room to a machine and stuck it in there. Then, suddenly, my bump, not the new one, the old one, hurt like crazy. I screamed. My body flopped up and down on the table; then I heard Bella scream. It was happening. Isabella Cullen was having the child and I was turning back into a vampire, baby or no baby. Rose and Edward were upstairs the second my body was gesticulating.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at Rosalie, as my body continued to flop up and down.

"Alice-get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched. Alice ran, escorting Manny and Emma out of the house; Snake, still in the car. Bella's body flopped up and down just like mine, except blood was spurting out of her like a whale.

"What's happening, Edward?"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

My sound went in and out, but I could hear Bella screaming at them, "GET HIM OUT NOW! HE CAN'T BREATHE! DO IT NOW!"

"The morphine," Edward growled, trying to argue back.

"NO, NOW!" Bella screamed. Then I blacked out.

I woke up on an island. There was a little human on the other side of me. It was a...baby. I picked up the baby and cradled him. He looked just like Jake. He looked like me. I starred at the little creature in my hands and cried. I knew this was going to happen to me. Jake was no where to be found. I then saw Jimmy, walking toward us. Why was he here? Where was my Jacob? Where was my little boy's father? I then fell threw the ground. The baby clenched in my hands. Jimmy then jumped to save me.

I woke up my room, I had a t-shirt on and pajama pants. I quickly sat up screaming Jake's name, but no one answered. Rosalina ran in.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" she yelled, running over to me. Then Carlisle walked in. He had a manila folder in his hands. That's it, it's all over.

"Don't tell me, Carlisle, wait till I get Jake." I got up, but before I could take a step, Carlisle was in front of me.

"I think I should just tell you. Jake isn't...feeling right about his emotions and needs sometime to think. Your sister did a very good job excluding the fact that she isn't medically trained."

"Stop trying to change the subject." I ran down stairs looking for him. He was on the couch, his hair was all chopped off, none of my Jake was there. I didn't see him, I saw this different Jake. He was cradling something, Bella's baby, I supposed, but what happened to him? "Jake?" I questioned running up to him. He held his hand up and handed the baby to Rosalie. She greedily took the baby, but gave me a worried look. He brought me outside and to the trees.

"We need to talk." I know that talk. No, this isn't happening. No, impossible, he said that he would never stop loving me.

"What is it Jake? What's wrong? You don't look like yourself. You don't even sound like yourself." I looked in his eyes. They no longer had its hazel qualities; they were dark brown, almost black. I reached over to touch his face, but he flinched away.

"Ms. Cullen, I don't love you anymore." My heart stopped right there. I couldn't breathe. My Jacob doesn't love me anymore.

"No, please don't do this, Jake please!" I tried to fight back the tears. "If this is about the baby, we could keep it! You could name it! Just don't leave me, please. I'll never do it again, I promise." Then a tear fell down my cheek, followed by another one and another one.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cullen. Renesme has won my heart over, forever." Who was Renesme? Then I thought to myself, I know exactly who she is. That is Bella's daughter. "I imprinted on her Ms. Cullen."

"STOP CALLING ME MS. CULLEN! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO 'I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU' OR 'WE'RE GOING TO DO THIS TOGETHER?'" Now two by two started coming down my cheek. I couldn't hold them back anymore. She took him away from me. I could be pregnant, and he was leaving me, for a day old baby.

"Didn't you say that only your friends could call you Charlie?" That's it, I got up and slapped him as hard as I could, across the face, and ran down my drive way. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me. He went inside and I kept running. A car pulled up in my drive way. I know that car anywhere. Jimmy jumped out of the car and hugged me. I hugged him tightly to me as I kept crying.

"How could I be so stupid?" I said as he continued to hug me.

"What did he do to you Charlie? I have never seen you cry like this, ever."

"Jimmy, I love you, can you stay with me tonight? I'm going to Emma's, and I never want to see him again." What was I saying? I'm insane. I swear. I stuttered and looked down, embarrassed that I even though about it. He starred at me in shock; trying to take in everything I just said, I guess. "You don't have to-."

"Of course! It's just that, I have never heard you say that to me before...Ever. Charlie, what did he do to you?" He touched my stitched up cheek, and held his mouth closed. "CHARLIE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Then I felt my stomach touch his; he looked down at my stomach and the tears filled his eyes. He knew I was pregnant, but I wasn't sure yet.

"Come inside with me, please," I cried. But instead of me walking, he picked me up and carried me in. I hid my face in his neck, kissing it as we walked in the house. Edward's mouth dropped open and just starred. You could see the fury through his eyes. Wasn't expecting me to do that, huh Eddie? Carlisle walked down with the results, and I hid my face in his neck again. "Don't tell me," I said into his neck, "Just don't, please, I don't want to know." Jimmy kissed my hair.

"Your going to have to know soon," he whispered. He truly did love me, he really did. How could I be so stupid and pick Jake? I fell for his tricks and he fooled me and went for another girl, for my niece.

"So he told you," Edward said. I looked at him and kissed Jimmy on the neck again. He let me down as I stood in front of Edward.

"Yeah, he did. And you know what sucks? He left me for a baby. Your baby."

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I truly am." He hugged me and whispered in my ear. It wasn't his fault, not at all. It was hers. Renesme took him away from me. I went back to Jimmy, hugging him; trying to hold back my tears. He kissed my forehead. Alice then walked down the stairs and she gaped at us. She just starred at the two of us.

"Since when are-she found out? Who told her?" She ran over to me, she had this worried expression on her face. She looked at my bloodshot eyes. I was going to become blind if I didn't stop crying.

"Jacob did," Edward said. He shot him a glare.

"Are you okay, honey?" she said, rubbing my back in the process. I couldn't help but falling into Alice's arms. She was so comforting and thoughtful. I could see why she is Edward's favorite sister. I could see why he was always protective over me. I was a total mess. I breakdown over the silliest things, but in this case, I'm breaking down because I'm not loved by the love of my life. Hopefully, he is going to love our child. He has to. If he doesn't, I know that I am truthfully going to die. The thought of that made me shiver. I saw Manny there, probably was here when Jake went to go talk to me. She gave me a weak smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asked. He took my head in his gentle hands, and looked straight into my eye. I locked my arms around his neck. He took my waist bringing me closer and closer to him. Carlisle stopped us before our lips met, once again...

"Carly...you're pregnant," Carlisle blurted. I could see the fury in his eyes as well. The fact that this was happening... Manny ran to me, hugging me. I fell to the floor, Manny falling with me. No, It can't be. Impossible.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO HER? I KNEW I SHOULD'VE STOPPED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING I DIDN'T TRUST YOU WITH HER!" Jimmy screamed to Jacob. He dropped down to me. Manny was still hugging me. Edward starred at Carlisle in shock.

"SHE'S WHAT? CARLY HOW COULD YOU BE SO- WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" Carlisle and Alice just starred at each other, as if they were having a conversation through there eyes. I couldn't...why would Carlisle say it out loud? I...had to leave. I starred at Edward's sad face, I thought I saw a tear drop rolled down his face. He glared at Jacob.

He spoke, "Jacob, I swear, you do this to my daughter, I will give you a painful slow death, I don't care what anyone says." I thought to myself, what is Edward going to do to Jacob for doing this to me?

He answered my question, "Charlie, I can't hurt him."

"So you'll protect everyone else except me? Typical Edward, of course." I ran up the stairs, Jimmy following from behind. I stopped at the front of the room and starred at Jimmy, grabbing him by the shirt. He flung into me, his lips smashing onto mine. We never let go; Jimmy picked me up and ran us into my room. He put me down and I slammed his body against the wall, pulling him by the shirt so that I could kiss him again. What was wrong with me? I am going crazy. Jake made me crazy. Jimmy made me crazy. I couldn't stop, my brain couldn't take control, and only my actions did now. He took me by waist, bringing me closer. I knew it had to happen, I knew it was going to happen, Jimmy and I. I knew we were going to fall in love and...and just let emotions take control of us both, but he was more careful with my fragile body.

"Charlie," he whispered softly, pushing me away a little just so he can look at my face. I pulled him by the shirt again; bring him to the bed, along with me. "Charlie," he repeated, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jimmy Brooks, I want you to make love to me like you have never imagined, I want you to make me forget why I was so...so upset, yet happy that you came along. Do it before I explode." He looked at me shocked; shocked because of the words I have stated and put them together. Shocked at my eagerness, and of course, shocked at my request. My request for love in this world. Love I didn't have or feel. Love I wanted. Love I needed. Love my child will long for, boy or girl. Love that my body will take in and consume the moment it is presented toward me. Then, I finally realized, the dream that I had was what was happening right now. It was showing me what was going to happen. My stomach kicked before me and Jimmy could even start, and my hands sprinted to my stomach.

"It...jumped. It really jumped!" He smiled and his hands ran to my stomach, too. My hands now ran to his face, my palms cupping his cheeks. They were so soft. Jimmy laid me down slowly on the bed, kissing me as I went down on to the pillows. The night when off from there, and the love I requested was given to me.


End file.
